The Sarcophagus Sorceress
by Spitfire47
Summary: Inside the coffin room was a girl stuck inside a sarcophagus waiting for her Master, who would never return, to release her. Balthazar/HorvathOC DaveOC
1. 740 AD

**740 A.D**

19 year old Atara Di Vantorica was hovering two inches, cross-legged above the polished red oak floor. She wore her nightgown and over top of her gown was an ankle-length black trench coat. On her lap was the Incatus that was given to her by her Master. She made it a habit to read at least three pages of the thick textbook every night before she goes to bed and then again once she wakes. She was calmly flipping through pages of the book when a sudden explosion made her loses focus and she dropped to the ground; the book skidded away from her. Painfully Atara got up and went over to retrieve the book when another explosion shook her room and she dropped on all fours.

_What the…_?

She got up and went to her window to see a whole legion of foot soldiers running into the castle only to be blown to pieces by a fiery attack. Atara grabbed the Incantus and headed for her door when it flung open and before her stood her Master Merlin.

"What is going on?" Atara asked looking bewildered.

"We must get you to safety."

Atara was Merlin's youngest apprentice and he knew the power she could wield was beyond imagination. He had discovered the gifted child in the streets near a marketplace begging for food. He had fake dropped the ring in front of the girl to see what would happen. Merlin had watched as the ring adjusted itself perfectly around her finger. After that, Merlin knew that the girl's life had changed forever. Merlin had shown her how to wield her power for the good and was amazed at the quick pace she learnt at. But now she was almost too powerful for her own good.

Merlin grabbed Atara's hand and led her quickly down the hallway and up into the attic, which was the highest peak in the castle.

"What is going on?" Atara cried.

"Morgana," the name flew out of Merlin's mouth as if he were spitting out venom.

Atara was about to ask something when another explosion erupted on the eastside of the castle.

"I must go and help," Merlin said.

"I want to come too!"

"No."

Atara stopped and frowned, "I can help."

"It is much too dangerous."

Atara watched as Merlin left and even heard a soft click and realized that Merlin had locked her in! She frowned and listened until she was sure Merlin had left the corridor before easily unlocking the door herself. She quickly scanned the hallway and then raced in the same direction her Master went in. Atara knew she had the power to help and she wanted to prove it.

* * *

In a not so far distance, two horses galloped at top speed towards the castle. One a woman the other a man both apprentices to Merlin. They urged their horses onward until they came to the fire burned ground in front of the castle.

The man was the first to get off; his name was Balthazar Blake sorcerer to the 775 degree. The woman was Veronica and too equally powerful. Both had sensed something wrong when they were walking about in town and the telepathic message from Merlin affirmed their worst fears.

Inside they searched for Merlin who was in a duel with a sorceress named Morgana. They rushed over to help when both were thrown back against the wall with sudden force. They looked up to see their former friend Horvath. Veronica looked on in shock but Balthazar charged at once and became entangled in a one-on-one with Horvath.

Atara could hear the clashes of battle below her and she felt the stairs give a dangerous jolt as plasma bolt was fired but missed the target. Atara placed the Incantus down and raced down the stairs and saw two battles broken out. Morgana against Merlin, Veronica and Balthazar against Horvath. No one seemed to take notice of the girl standing before them all they were all to consumed in battle with each other. Atara watched as Morgana release a full blast of energy that was sent straight towards Merlin when Atara cried out, "No!"

She knew that was stupid because know everyone knew that she was there. Horvath sent a column of flames towards her but she sent a column of water back, extinguishing the flames immediately. She put up a barrier around her Master just as the energy blast was ready to hit him, but instead slammed into the barrier and destroyed it instead. Morgana looked up at the girl in fury and sent her flying into the wall with one swift movement of her hand. Atara felt her bones crack as her body connected with the wall then slide down and landed with a painful thump. Merlin raised his hand and a shockwave went through the room and everything went still. Atara looked in amazement at the people frozen before her then at Merlin who stopped time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked clearly angry.

Atara felt hurt, "I wanted to help."

Merlin quickly rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Quickly up the stairs."

"But…"

Merlin wouldn't listen to her and literally dragged the girl up the steps and into a room.

"Stay," he commanded.

He was ready to leave when the sounds of battle erupted on the floor below them and they could hear Morgana scream, as she wouldn't find her opponent anywhere. Merlin grabbed the girl's hand and rushed her out the door and up another couple flight of steps and then into the room that was full of coffins.

"Where are we?" Atara asked.

Merlin ignored her and opened a closet and summoned Atara over. Atara obediently walked over and gasped. In front of her was a large sarcophagus. It was made entirely out of a silver metal with Celtic like designs painted onto the sarcophagus with black making the whole thing look eerie all together. The girl looked at her Master and shook her head in horror.

"No way!" Atara said in shocked whisper.

"We have no choice," Merlin said sadly.

"That's a sarcophagus!"

Atara looked at the thing and shook her head. This was all to crazy, she can't hide in a sarcophagus! She wondered why she had to hide anyway, what did the people down there want with her?

"Hurry," Merlin begged, "Please I promise I'll let you out once I can get rid of Morgana and Horvath."

Atara knew that Merlin was telling the truth but the thought of lying in the sarcophagus dead-like still freaked her out. In the end she gave in and laid in the fancy coffin. Merlin smiled, "Thank you."

Atara didn't feel thanked at all but she merely nodded.

"I promise I'll be back. Trust me?"

Atara nodded how couldn't she trust her Master, "Yeah, I trust you."

Atara watched as Merlin closed the sarcophagus's lid and her world went dark for who knows how long.

Once making sure that Atara couldn't get out, Merlin placed his hands onto the lid and muttered a few ancient words then stepped back. A red light flashed from the lid and then died away slowly giving Merlin more confidence. His energy was drained but he knew know that Atara was surely safe.

"There," he said looking at the sarcophagus, "Know only I can open it."

He went back down the steps and continued to battle Morgana who released her full fury. Merlin couldn't see Horvath anywhere and his two apprentices, Balthazar and Veronica, who must have gone after him.

"This is where the great Merlin dies!" Morgana hissed.

Merlin was ready to attack when Morgana pulled out a wicked dagger and stabbed the great sorcerer through the chest. Merlin felt his life slip and his energy drain fast as Morgana pulled the dagger out and sneered.

"You were always weak."

She turned to see Veronica and Balthazar standing in the doorway. Balthazar's sword was out and ready but he looked at Merlin's dead body and looked in horror. Horvath enters the other doorway and Balthazar immediately charged Horvath out of anger and rage. Within seconds both are once again entangled in a fight. Morgana raises her hand for a killing strike to Balthazar when Veronica throws her against the wall and mutters words while pressing her forefinger to Morgana's forehead then hers. She did this a couple times while muttering the same words over again and then breathed in deeply. Morgana tried to fight off the spell but she felt her soul slip through her body and into Veronica's. Balthazar looked in horror once the deed was done and rushed over to Veronica's side while Horvath made a quick escape.

"Veronica," Balthazar whispered.

Veronica didn't respond for a while but when she did she help up slick black thing that looked much like a nestling doll. Balthazar knew what it was and he shook his head.

"No."

"Do it," Veronica said.

All of a sudden Veronica gave a sharp twist as if she was being electrocuted from the inside.

"Do it!"

Balthazar opened the Grimhold and closed his eyes as he could sense Veronica being sucked into the prison along with Morgana inside her. Once it was all done Balthazar tucked the doll in a deep pocket of his coat then turned his attention to Merlin.

"Take this," Merlin whispered.

Balthazar felt a cool object being slipped into his hand and he looked down to see a dragon ring. Merlin's dragon ring.

"Find the Prime Merlinian," the man said.

"I will," Balthazar reassured.

Merlin suddenly remembered Atara stuck in the sarcophagus and that he can only open it. Merlin tried to move but his body wouldn't let him as he felt his life slip from him quickly.

"A…At…"

Balthazar tried to make out what his Master was saying but it was too late. Merlin was dead. Balthazar balled his hand into a fist around the ring and then got up and left.

Upstairs on the fourth floor and on the second door on the left was a coffin room. Inside the coffin room was a girl stuck inside a sarcophagus waiting for her Master, who would never return, to release her.


	2. Arcana Cabana part 1

_A__/N: Thanxs to everyone who reviewed really appreciate it. Five reviews in one chapter...neat. Thanxs to Toboeokami, Kenobigirlliz, Arlothia, Sheherazade's Fable and Thunderjam._

_When I was reading the reviews I noticed that there was some confusion within the contents so I'm going to try and clear them up. Hope it helps...here we go:_

_Atara is just like any other sorcerer/sorceress she needs her ring to cast magic, spells etc and without it she would be powerless. Merlin thinks that she is powerful because she is a fast-learner._

_If Merlin killed Horvath and Morgana when he had placed the time spell over the room, I wouldn't have a story. Plus the fact that he had exhausted most of his energy during the earlier fights against Morgana before he had come to retrieve Atara from her room. Also he wanted to save Atara since she was too stubborn to leave._

_Hope that cleared everything up, if you have anymore questions or anything you can leave it as a review or PM me. Thanxs once again to the five who review and hope you enjoy this chapter._

****

* * *

2000

Papers fluttered around the alleyway as a gust of wind passed through whipping through young David Stutler's wild hair. He was chasing a small yellow piece of paper with what he would like to call 'important information' on it. The paper contained the answer he desperately needed to know, whether Becky Barnes was his friend or girlfriend.

Anyway he chased the paper down the alleyway and watched as it blew into a shop Arcana Cabana, an old antique shop. Dave pushed open the door, walked in and was amazed at the clutter. Statues, papers, jars containing animal limbs and other weird items laid about the store. He walked slowly around the store gazing around, he turned around and something came crashing to the ground. Shocked and spooked Dave turns again to only knock another thing over and he backed up until he painfully crashed into a thick silver object. He rubbed his back where he had hit the objet and then stepped back in awe.

Before him was a silver sarcophagus. Celtic markings were painted in black that curved, twisted and hooked all around the sides of the sarcophagus. On top was an engraved name that looked somewhat fresh: Atara Di Vantorica. Dave looked at the strange name and ran his finger along the surface only to collect a thick coating of dust. He wiped the dust off his finger and turned only to bump into a tall urn that was teetered on its edge.

"No!" Dave cried.

A new pair of hands grabbed the urn just before it fell over and steadied it. Dave looked up to see a tall thin man looking down at him with steady yet concentrated brown eyes. He had a long rawhide black coat on over a thin material sweater and pants. He had assorted rings on his hands that clanged against the urn.

"The Emperor of the Ching-Dynasty placed his least favorite wife in this urn for ten years," the man explained in a low voice, "It was said that whoever opened it would receive the same amount of time in the urn."

Dave opened and closed his mouth but couldn't find any words. The man started to walk away when Dave said, "I didn't mean to barge in. There was this yellow piece of paper I was chasing and it just flew in here by-,"

"-just by coincidence Dave?" the man finished.

"How do you know my name?"

"I can read minds!"

Dave flinched at the man's words then noticed him grinning.

"Its on your name tag."

Dave nodded, "Have you seen the paper?"

The man pointed to Dave's backpack: "It's on your back."

Dave started to turn circles trying to find it while the man walked behind the counter and pulled out a small box. He motioned Dave to come over as he opened it and inside the box was a small dragon with a green jewel embedded into its back.

"This is very special," the man said handing Dave the dragon, "If it likes you, you can keep it."

Dave looked at the dragon curiously and then jumped as it suddenly came to life. The dragon walked up Dave's hand and then wrapped its tail around Dave's middle finger and lay on top before going back to its original froze statue-like state. Dave watched the whole thing in complete shock and awe while the man seemed to be relaxed and even grinning.

"I have looked everywhere for you Dave," the man said, "I have something for you. Wait there and don't touch anything."

Dave watched the man leave quickly down the stairs before moving around the room.

He went back to the sarcophagus that seemed to call to him in a strange way. Dave pressed his hand on the sarcophagus top once again and without him realizing, his started to glow. The sarcophagus lid glowed a brilliant green then died quickly then opened by itself. Dave cautiously peered inside and was ready to vomit.

Inside was a girl of around 19 with jet-black hair that was fanned out around her head. Her once beautiful skin was now all pasty white and the tips of her fingers were covered with some sort of black goo that had crusted over. Dave then realized that it wasn't just black goo, it was blood. Blood from the girl's desperate attempt to escape the Hell she had gotten herself into. The inside of the lid was covered with smeared blood marks along with claw markings from the pressure she had placed on her fingernails. Her lips were slightly blue and the scariest thing that literally scared the shit out of Dave was that her eyes were open. Dark eyes stared back at Dave as if trying to tell him something. They seemed so haunted that Dave slammed the lid shut but his finger was caught giving his a neat cut on his finger pad. Dave withdrew his finger quickly and bounced around the room, waving his hand like a maniac.

What Dave didn't know or see was that his blood trailed down the side of the sarcophagus and towards the girl. It seemed to take forever but when it reached the girl's ring, then the blood seemed to just instantly vanish from sight as if the ring was sucking in the blood.

He stopped to look at his ring and he moved his hand to the right when a sudden noise surprised him. Dave moved his hand to the right again and noticed that a small piece of the wall was moving, Completely transfixed he did the same motion a couple of times and the small section of the wall exploded and a doll landed at Dave's feet. He picked up the strange object and turned it over to see the picture of a man on it. Dave studied the nestling doll when a cockroach scampered up to his. Dave jumped and flung the doll to the floor and watched as more cockroaches appeared and started to take on a form of some sort.

Behind him was the sarcophagus and inside stirred a girl. Life seemed to flow back into her body as she absorbed the energy from the little blood that her ring sucked in and added that to the magic that had placed her in a deep sleep. She drew her first breath in 1300 years. The girl raised her palm and sent a wave of force towards the lid, which exploded with such force that it came off all- together. The girl rose slowly trying to get the feeling back into her body and saw a boy looking at her with petrified eyes. Behind him was a man who was gazing at her with his dark beady eyes. He wore expensive clothing underneath a fur-lined coat and in his hand was a walking stick poised to strike. The girl jumped out of the sarcophagus with amazing speed and waved her hand to the side forcing the man to the glass roof of the shop.

"What did I saw about not touching anything?" a sharp stern voice said.

Dave turned to see Balthazar there with his hand risen too but then he slowly placed it down and whispered, "It can't be."

Dave followed Balthazar's gaze to the girl who looked behind her and smiled.

Balthazar shook his head it had to be some sort of illusion. A trick played by the man still stuck on the roof. But he felt a steady pulse of magic emit from her. 1300 years later. How he dreamt of this day, seeing her again. He saw that the sarcophagus has been opened and then he looked at the boy who was still in awe at what was going on.

_Of course _Balthazar thought _Merlin_.

He remembered the night when Atara seemed to disappear without a trace. Then when he found out what had happened he had desperately tried to free Atara with different spells from her sarcophagus only to end up been disappointed in the end.

"Atara."

The girl in the white faded nightgown and black coat looked at the man who had being on a quest to find the Prime Merlinian for so long.

"Hello Balthazar."


	3. Arcana Cabana part 2

Dave stared dumbfounded at the two sorcerers that were around him plus the one still dangling from the ceiling. He tried to think of what to do or say but words and motions failed him all together and he just stood there as if he were made of stone. Dave looked from the man who gave him the ring, to the man who came out off the doll in a gazillion cockroaches and then to the girl who all of a sudden returned to life. This was all too surreal for him. The world seemed to be at top speed for young Dave and he couldn't keep up.

"Well that's rude Atara," the man dangling from the glass ceiling said, "I didn't even stretch my legs yet."

Atara gave the man a dark look, "While on the subject of rudeness Horvath, might I point out you were about to attack the boy?" Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use.

Balthazar walked up along side Atara and whispered something in her ear and Atara gazed at the boy.

"So you're him," Atara said.

"Who?" Dave said dumbly.

"The Prime Merlinian."

"I'm a what?"

Atara rolled her eyes and was ready to answer but a painful shock washed over her. Her blood felt as if it were on fire and she cried out then fell to the floor. Balthazar tried to pin Horvath against the wall again but it was too late. Horvath made it to ground and commanded a flame from the fire to him. He then turned to Balthazar and started shooting large jets of fire right at the man who dodged then easily. Items exploded from the heat and papers caught fire easily making it spread quickly to other dry items in the store.

Dave looked in shock at everything and ran to the girl and tugged at her arm to help get her up, but all she did was moan on the floor in pain.

"Come on," Dave pleaded as he ducked from a jet of fire, "Get up!"

A sudden force slammed poor Dave to the far wall and pinned him there. He struggled but it made his body hurt even more ever time he tried to twist out of the bind. He saw the man called Horvath hold out his hand and with quick realization Dave knew that it was Horvath who had trapped him. Horvath turned around to see the doll completely unguarded and went for it when it zoomed out of his hand and into Atara's who was still lying on the ground.

"Mine," Atara mumbled as she tried to get up.

Horvath frowned and stalked towards her when Balthazar attacked him out of nowhere knocking him toe the floor. If Horvath was down, so was Dave. He fell with a painful thump of the ground but didn't hesitate to move out of the way as fireball scorched the ground. Atara got to her feet still weak from the sudden shot of pain but she managed and then looked at Dave.

"Here," she tossed him the nestling doll before joining the fight.

A plasma bolt charged up between Atara's hands and she shot it towards Horvath, which hit him, dead center in the chest. He pushed Balthazar away and quickly got to his feet. Atara could see Balthazar charging up plasma bolt behind his back but Horvath swung his walking stick in front of him sending his opponents flying back. Balthazar's unfinished plasma bolt shocked him in the back and the added pain of slamming into the wall didn't help Atara at all.

Horvath turned around and saw Dave trying to make an exit but Dave turned around to see the man towering over him. The boy could feel the older man's eyes bore into him with such anger.

"I. Want. That. Doll," Horvath said pointing the to the nestling doll.

Dave was to scared to move when suddenly Balthazar made another attack from behind sending Horvath once again, crashing to the ground.

"Run!" Balthazar cried while struggling with Horvath who put up an equally good fight. Horvath grabbed Dave's leg and pulled him back his other hand trying to grab Dave's shoulder but missed only to grab the boy's school bag and rip a couple of pages out of the bag. A large thunk echoed behind them, Balthazar's foot accidentally kicked over the ancient urn, sending the lid flying off. Both men turned into complete ash within seconds before being sent flying backward into the urn and the lid flew back in place, sealing their ten-year imprisonment.

The store was trashed terribly. Small fires had sprouted around the sarcophagus and broken glass laid everywhere along with their contents lying motionless on the ground. Dave didn't care, heck he didn't even care if the girl who practically saved his life was alive or not. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. He flung the door open and went out into the open air when his teacher bumped into him.

"There you are," his teacher said breathing a sigh of relief, "Don't ever run off like that again young man."

His teacher pushed passed him to see inside the store and Dave desperately tried to stop her.

"No, No!" he screamed, "Don't go in there! There are fires and these guys in there and their-,"

Dave stopped talking and looked around the store in confusion. There were no fires, no men, and no girl in a nightgown and black coat. There was nothing, it was all clean and back to the way it was when Dave first walking in.

"…crazy."

His teacher pursed her lips, "You really shouldn't make up stories David. Come on."

Dave, confused and still in shock, turned and went back outside when he saw his classmates crowding together to see him.

"Hey look!" a boy shouted, "David peed his pants!"

The whole class started to laugh while Dave tried to explain as best he could, "No, no a jar of water dropped and-."

His explanation was silenced by the laughter of his classmates and Dave felt like he wanted to find a hole and die when he looked up and saw a girl. She wore a faded white nightgown and a black ankle-length coat. She was looking right at him too, her dark eyes looking into his.

"There!" Dave shouted pointing to the top of the building.

The whole class turned in unison but saw nothing on the top of the building. No one was there.

"There's a girl there," Dave said, "She's right in front of you!"

But everyone looked at each other in confusion and when Dave looked at the roof – he saw no one.

"Come on Dave," the teacher said.

Dave looked back and still saw that the shop was clean and even the sarcophagus top was in its place.

* * *

Up on the roof Atara watched as the boy was lead away by his teacher and his behind him his classmates snickered and whispered about him.

"_Did you hear him?"_

"_Oh my god, I always knew that he was crazy."_

"_Can't believe I use to hang out with this guy."_

"_He's nuts!"_

All the comments and smart remarks, Atara could hear. She sympathized for poor David Stutler who was probably kicking himself for even shouting about the girl on the roof when being laughed at after his class thought that he peed his pants. She turned away from the store and took in a deep breath. She couldn't tell what had happened back there in the store. The sudden seizure that took her by surprise during the fight against Horvath. Atara shook her head and then sat on the ground exhausted. All Atara wanted to do was sleep but then again she has being for the past 1300 years. In a sarcophagus. Atara remembered when she had felt her energy withered within her and it was as if her powers forced her into a deep sleep. Her powers had practically placed her in a full coma but she wasn't strong enough for her powers to do such.

Atara sighed and got up. She would need to find a hiding place to lay low for a while. She knew that she needed to get her strength back and hopefully find out what the seizure was about and if she can stop them from happening ever again. Atara knew that she would have to make sure young Dave was safe from any more harm and that if he manages to find out about his powers on his own then she would have to step in. Also she had to worry about Balthazar being stuck in a stupid urn with his enemy for a while will tick him off so she will have to make sure that he will be safe when he gets out. Atara sighed at just those two thoughts: Dave and Balthazar. Atara shook her head.

_This will be a long ten years…_


	4. To the rescue

It was forecast over the city of New York. The people walked with umbrellas swing at their side as they ran to catch the subway or hail a taxi. Students of all schools hurried to catch their busses or mingle with their fellow classmates. Businessmen were on phones talking a mile a minute to whoever while trying to hail a taxi at the same time. People were here and there and it didn't help Atara at all.

Atara was perched on top of New York University. She had on a pair of flared jeans, a black top and the same black coat she had on for the past 1310 years. She looked down at the students going through the main entrance and she would occasionally case her sub-conscious to the other entrances to see who was entering. Atara narrowed her eyes as she tried to look for a certain boy. David Stutler.

It has been ten years since the incident at Arvana Cabana and she still remembers poor Dave who looked like he would could die of a heart attack. Dave had changed schools quickly from the embarrassment he received after the field trip and even went to therapy. Atara had watched him grow and turn into a complete A student in physics. He majored in all physic classes he took and even mentored in some classes, which is why Atara was hear. Atara had spread her sub-conscious this morning to the dorm he was sharing with his fellow roommate. She heard that he was doing a demonstration in Physics 101 and so Atara decided that she might as well tag along.

* * *

Inside the classroom, students were talking, texting or getting their books out while 20 year old David Stutler set up in the front. The door flung open and Atara watched from the third row to the left as Dave tried to collect the scattered papers. She watched as he bent down to pick one up but hesitated and looked up to see an old classmate of his; Becky Barnes. Atara noted Dave's nervousness towards Becky and Atara smirked as she thought of how fun of a class this was going to be.

Throughout Dave's experiment he would give occasional glances to Atara as if he remembered something about her. Atara would only nod back and Dave would snap out of a daze and get back to his lesson.

_You do remember something Dave,_ Atara thought.

Once the class was concluded Atara got up and stalked past Dave who was putting away his experiment. She looked at him directly in the eye.

_Remember Dave, remember._

* * *

That night it was clear and cool which gave Atara an advantage to finding the urn. Atara had lost track of the urn when the city stripped down Arvana Cabana to turn it into a cell phone shop. She heard rumours that it was placed in another antique shop on the other side of the city, then it was sold to a woman. Atara tried to find it on her spare time when she wasn't looking over Dave but always ended up empty handed with another rumour that was probably false. But tonight was the night when Balthazar and Horvath would return so Atara was on full alert. Atara had spread her sub-conscious outward over the city to find the darn urn but her body gave a sudden jerk and Atara lost her train of thought and collapsed into a heap. She gasped for breath while cursing herself at the same time. She had taken it to far. Through the years Atara had realized that her powers would only go so far before causing an energy seizure within her body causing her powers to literally freeze for a short while then return regular energy flow. Atara got to her feet and looked out onto to the city before sitting down and holding out her hands.

In one hand a small flame erupted and danced on her palm while on the other hand, a small water orb formed. Atara pressed her palms together and the water and fire created a hot steam that Atara knew wouldn't keep up for long. She reached into her mind and cast out all the energy she had left. The steam began to take on shapes and forms. First came the urn, then a giant burst of steam flew out of the urn and took shape of a man. Horvath. Atara looked closely As Horvath picked up the urn and the steam took shape of a window that opened by itself. Horvath pushed the urn out the window and then the steam disappeared. Atara got to her feet at once, if Horvath really did push the urn out a window then Balthazar was doomed. If the urn smashed before he got out then Balthazar was dead. Atara mustered up as much energy as she could but a familiar pain gripped her and Atara let out a painful moan.

_Damn it._

Atara had to get to Balthazar quickly so she ran to the set of stairs that descended down from the roof and through the building until she came to ground level. She flung open the door and went into the alleyway. Atara looked around the alley until she spotted it. A Suzuki GS 500F painted silver with a leather seating and a bag that was slung over the handle bars. The sorceress grinned and got on. She placed her hand on the engine and listened as the motorcycle roared to life.

Atara had purchased the motorcycle a long time ago, about a year after she was released from the sarcophagus. She had also discovered that she had quite a fortune under her name and the only name that came into mind was Balthazar.

Atara drove the motorcycle through lines of cars, dodging, speeding up then slowing down. She concentrated on where the urn was and felt it's presence a couple blocks away. Atara shifted the motorcycle into drive and made a sharp left turn before speeding up towards the apartment where the urn was staying. It took her less than five minutes to reach the apartment and when she got there she noticed a small crowd of people gathered around something. Atara caught part of the conversations.

"Its just fell-."

"It came down from near the top and crashed!"

"Luckily no one was hurt."

Atara looked around the street to see if she could find Balthazar. The girl knew that Horvath probably left already but she didn't care about him, she wanted to know where Balthazar was.

"Nice bike."

Atara turned around to see a familiar face.

"Balthazar!"

The sorcerer smiled as Atara jumped off the bike to give him a hug. Balthazar was still the same as when he was sucking into the urn except he stank to high heavens but Atara didn't mind.

"Where's Dave?" Balthazar asked.

"He lives by New York University in one of the apartments," Atara asked, "Wh-."

Atara cursed at herself for been so stupid. She knew why Balthazar was asking about Dave, because Dave was the last one seen with the nestling doll or commonly known as the Grimhold. She knew that Dave threw it in the street ten years ago, but Horvath doesn't.

"We have to get to him quickly, he could be in danger as we speak," Balthazar said, "Does he still have the ring?"

Atara nodded.

"Good, has he ever tried it?"

"No."

This time is was Balthazar who cursed.

"We need to go…now!"

Balthazar looked at Atara who shook her head, "On seater."

Both sorcerers looked around and then Balthazar smiled. Atara followed his gaze and nodded, "Nice."

* * *

Dave was running for his life…literally. Just a couple of minutes ago, he had walked into his apartment to find a man sitting at the table in old expensive clothing who demanded to know where the nestling doll or Grimhold was. Now he was running from a pack of hungry wolves that chased him to a nearby subway station. Dave jumped down onto the tracks and pressed himself up against the wall to hide himself from the wolves and the psycho with the walking stick. Thinking he was from danger Dave sighed a breath of relief when a grow came from the other side of the station and he turned to see a white wolf bear its teeth at him. Dave tried to move but the other wolves had spotted him too and was know growling and even snapping their teeth at him.

"Kill him."

The wolves pounced all together at Dave who fell back and shielded his face when a sudden whine caught him attention. He looked in awe at what use to be vicious wolves, were now harmless puppies.

"Puppies?" Dave asked with a sign of relief.

A giant whooshing noise came from over head and Dave looked up to see a giant metal bird land right in the station. It spread its large wings and then folded them. A head popped out from behind it's large wing and said, "Hello Dave."

Dave looked at the man with total disbelief as memories flooded back to him at once like a giant tidal wave. Dave was about to reply when a sudden dark form whizzed passed him at amazing speed and struck Horvath in the chest before he could protect himself. The dark form back flipped onto the concrete and Dave saw what looked like black butterfly wings. The wings then transformed back into a black coat. The two small wings near the head folded together just below the neckline while the larger part of the wings hung lazily near the ground. The form turned and smiled, "Hello Dave."

Dave just gawked at the same girl who was in the Physics 101 class.

The girl nodded towards the bird," We need to go now!"

Dave just went on staring and the sorceress had to give him a little push to get started. Dave headed towards the bird when a sudden blast made him back up in fear. The girl turned to see Horvath ready to attack once more when the man on the eagle jumped down and sent a shot of water ,which trapped Horvath in a mode of slow-motion.

"Hurry up!" the man shouted.

"I can't fly on planes!" Dave shouted back.

"Well your lucky cause this time I brought an eagle."

That didn't help Dave's fear of flying but he got on anyway and watched as the girl's coat opened up and became wings once more. The man took off first with Dave clinging on to dear life and the girl followed. Horvath broke free of the spell and jumped onto the platform just in time as the subway roared past him. He looked up to the sky to see the eagle getting smaller and smaller until he saw nothing.


	5. heres the deal

The large metal eagle flew over all of New York and landed on the edge of a tall glass building. Balthazar was the first to get off and then Dave who stumbled to the edge and bent over. Balthazar patted the bird on the side as it turned and shifted back into its original position at the corner.

"Oh god," Dave said as he leaned over, "I have a sour feeling in my mouth."

"Deep breaths' Dave," Balthazar said calmly as he picked up a wounded pigeon.

Light flapping noises were not too far behind and Dave looked up to see the girl, Atara, come into view. She spread out her arms as she came closer to the building where Balthazar had landed and then slowed herself down even more by straightening herself upward as her foot landed on the metal bar. Atara allowed her foot to slide off the bar and then she touched ground. Her wings folded back into her coat.

"No, no, no!" Dave said almost in a whine, "You guys are not doing this to me again!"

"Doing what?" Atara asked, "Showing you who you are?"

"Atara," the man said, "Give him a minute."

Atara looked at the Prime Merlinian who was shaking his head and not believing what he was seeing. Then Dave turned and pointed at Atara.

"You are alive," he said, "How is that even possible?"  
Atara blinked, "You opened the sarcophagus and when you cut yourself your energy became mine enabling me to awaken my senses so that I too can awaken."

"You're a zombie?"

"Not really, I just needed a small bit of energy to get started. Your blood did the trick although really, didn't matter who it came from but since you are the Prime Merlinian than I really didn't need all that much. Now if it were Balthazar who-."

"STOP!"

Atara stopped in mid-sentence and Balthaar released the bird, which was now fully healed, and turned to Dave.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Dave asked Atara.

"Calling your what?" Atara replied.

"A Prime Mer…whatever you just said."

"Prime Merlinian."

"Yes that!"

Balthazar gave Atara a curious look, "You didn't tell him?"

Atara looked back at him, "Well he was still very young and also I had to make sure that you were okay when you got out. Plus the fact that you kept moving to different places never really helped either. And I didn't want to give Dave here the extra stress he didn't need."

"Extra stress?" Dave bellowed, "You were worried about me having extra stress!"

"And you going into panic mode," Atara added.

Dave paced around the roof like a caged animal and kept repeating: "This is not happening."

Atara watched Dave with fascination and curiosity. _How cans such a crazy being such as himself save the world?_

Balthazar too watched Dave yet with a different perspective. Dave stopped and turned to the two sorcerers.

"I don't want any of this okay?" Dave said, "I just want to forget about what happened ten years ago, I want to forget you," –he pointed at Balthazar then to Atara-, "_Especially_ you. I just want to forget about magic."

Atara felt her heart drop. A sorcerer forgetting about magic was never even thought of. She wanted to strangle the life out of Dave but Balthazar stepped in. He walked over to Dave and said, "You might want to duck."

"What?"

A sudden large object whizzed over Dave's head and skitted to the far side of the roof. Balthazar walked over to Dave's dresser and rumbled through it until he found what he was looking for. The dragon ring.

"Forget about magic?" he asked sternly then showed Dave the ring, "Why'd you keep the ring Dave?"

Dave replied weakly, "I was…going to sell that… on Ebay."

"You're a terrible liar. I like that."

Atara looked out onto the city and said, "Make you a deal Dave."

Dave and Balthazar turned to Atara.

"You help me and Balthazar get back the Grimhold from Horvath, and then you can walk away."

Balthazar nodded in agreement, "Sounds fair, what do you say Dave?"

Dave pondered then nodded. He just wanted to forget all this shit.

"Alright."

Balthazar smiled and then walked over to Atara, "Nice."

"Thank you."

Then he turned to Dave and said, "First we need to locate the Grimhold."

A thunderous roar came from their left and they all turned to see an enormous dark cloud filled with small golden lights that flickered occasionally. Lightning swirled in the clouds while the thunder continued.

"What is that?" Dave asked.

"A detector, finds where the Grimhold is," Balthazar said.

"Looks like Chinatown," Atara said.

"let's go."

Balthazar headed towards the door that led to the rest of the building.

"Can you put my dresser back?"

* * *

A/N: _Short chapter, I know. Promise to be longer next time. Spitfire47_


	6. Chinatown

They drove through the streets of New York towards Chinatown. Atara on her Suzuki GS500F and beside her was Dave and Balthazar in an old 1935 Rolls Royce Phantom, which Dave wasn't too happy about. Atara knew instantly that Dave would rather be riding a girl's bike then be caught dead riding in something created before World War II. They stopped at a street light and Atara glanced over to see Balthazar talking to Dave. Her flying earlier took a lot out of her so she couldn't cast her sub-conscious to hear but she could tell by Balthazar's actions that he was telling Dave about casting spells. A sudden parking ticket burst into flames on Atara's left and she smiled. Fire. The very first thing she learned when she was trained by Merlin along with the plasma bolt.

* * *

They cruised along the roads until they came to a very lively bright town that had paper lanterns hanging down from strings that were criss-crossing one another. Firecrackers went off in all different directions and dancers moved gracefully in the middle of the streets. Atara parked her motorcycle in a nearby alleyway and slung her bag over her shoulders before going. Dave and Balthazar were already looking around for any suspiciousness. Atara looked around and then held out her palm. She cleared her mind and felt a sudden tingle in her fingertips and in the center of her palm. Atara moved her hand slowly over shop windows until she felt a sudden wave of magic that got caught in her detector.

"Balthazar!" Atara shouted over the crowds.

Balthazar immediately came over with Dave not too far behind him. Atara nodded to the building.

"It's in here," Atara said.

"You sure?"

Atara nodded and Balthazar held out his palm and closed his eyes and felt the magic of the Grimhold too.

"Okay, Dave you stay with Atara and don't do anything."

Balthazar opened the door and disappeared inside.

A few minutes passed when Balthazar went inside and Dave decided to make a move.

"I like your coat," he said suddenly.

Both Dave and Atara were leaned against the building watching the parade as it passed. Atara gave Dave a look.

"Thanks."

"I like how it spreads and…," – Dave held out his arms and slowly waved them up and down as if he were flying, "…you know…flying."

Atara tried to hold in laughter while she pushed Dave's arms to his side but instead it burst out all together and Dave looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I know…I'm dumb," Dave said looking at Atara.

Atara gave a slight chuckle and then look sighed.

"So where'd you get it?"

"What?" Atara asked.

"Your coat."

Atara played with the coat sleeves a bit before answering, "My sister gave it to me when Merlin found out how 'special' I was. It was her favorite coat and she use to wear it everywhere she went," –Atara took in a breath before going on-, "She died in a fire the same night I left, in fact, she helped me.

"Do what?" Dave asked.

"Run away from home."

Dave tried to reply but couldn't find words.

"My parents didn't like the idea of me been a freak, they didn't want me to live a life they always wanted. Merlin even left the ring that I have in case I decided to become a sorceress. So I decided to run away from home that night, my sister was able to get my parents out of the house enabling me to run. But before I could reach the hilltop I saw my parents had returned and I remember screams,"- Atara balled her fists t the memory-, " My parents were punishing my sister for something that I did or was doing back then. I remembered been so angry that I just wanted them to all go away. But my mind was filled with such anger that my house just burst into flames. Just like that," – Atara snapped her fingers -, "All gone. My hone, my parents, my sister…all gone."

Dave was completely stunned by Atara's tale. He didn't know what to say. He knew that what Atara did was an accident just like when he was ten and accidentally released a powerful sorcerer from the Grimhold. But he knew that the two stories had their differences: he released a sorcerer but Atara killed her family.

Dave was about to reply when a body suddenly struck a pile of boxes. The man was medium built, with turquoise eyes, and the only hair he had on his head was a long ponytail that cascaded down his back. He had silk pants that were held up by a large metal belt that wrapped around his torso and on the belt was a dragon. Atara knew that this wasn't good.

"Dave!" a voice shouted from up top.

Both looked up to see Balthazar on the fifth floor.

"You should run."

Dave turned to the sorcerer and then dashed as quickly as his legs could take him. Atara raced after him and they both dashed into a building. Inside Dave slammed the door shut and turned to Atara.

"Who is that guy?" Dave asked panting.

"I have no idea," Atara replied.

"Why not?"

"Hello, been stuck in a sarcophagus for the past 1300 years!"

"Oh right. He has freakishly long fingernails."

Atara nodded in agreement when a large dragon head smashed its way through. Dave backed up completely while Atara tried to cast a spell but the dragon swung it's head towards Atara's direction and almost took her leg off.

"RUN!"

The two peeled off while the dragon shook its whole body through the door and started to jump after them.

"Cast something!" Dave shouted to Atara.

"I can't, that thing is too fast."

Atara pushed open a door and lead the way up a set of stairs. She held out her palm and tried to charge a plasma bolt but a seizure gripped her and Atara let out a scream.

* * *

A couple houses down, Balthazar noticed the trouble that Atara and Dave were in. He grabbed a hand full of confetti and blew into his palm, releasing confetti by the buckets that literally covered the street with strips of paper. The confetti was so thick that no one could see.

"Balthazar!" Dave shouted into the crowd.

A sudden blast of energy pushed away the confetti around a single person; the sorcerer Sun Lok. He placed his hands around the dragon on his belt and started to control it again. Before Dave could react, the dragon burst through the bricks and started after Dave once more. Atara got up in pain and tried to cast but the pain was overwhelming and she grimaced in pain.

"Come on," Dave said grabbing her hand.

Atara let herself be led up the stairs by Dave who half dragged and half carried her. They were close to the top when the dragon's head appeared once more and sent a column of fire in their direction. Atara sucked in a breath a held out an energy shield before them.

Below another blast of energy pushed the confetti away to reveal Balthazar, looking up at Dave.

"You need to do something Dave," he shouted, "Atara can't hold up the shield forever."

Dave held out his hand with the ring on it and tried to summon a fire blast but nothing happened.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can."

Dave looked as the dragon was only a couple inches away from him. The shield died and Atara struggled to her feet.

"You have to clear your mind," Atara said weakly.

"I can't!"

"Shut up!" Atara said, "Stop saying that. Dave cast every trouble away and concentrate. Clear your mind."

Dave gave Atara a looked of desperation but he closed his eyes and let his mind be free.

"That's it, see the molecules Dave," Atara whispered in his ear.

Dave steadied his breathing.

* * *

On the ground Balthazar was almost grinning, he has been waiting for this moment. The time when the Prime Merlinian would discover his powers and uses them for good.

"This is it."

* * *

Up on the building, Dave took in a deep breath and then released it. As he exhaled the dragon's tail exploded into flames. The dragon withered in pain as it clawed at the building. Atara sucked in the last of her energy and shot a column of flames towards the dragon's head while down below them, Balthazar attacked Sun Lok directly. The dragon on Sun Lok's belt burst into flames on the tail and head. The real dragon still clawing for life, lost it's grip and came crashing down on it's master: Sun Lok.

Back on the ground, Dave met up with Balthazar.

"I did it!" Dave said hardly containing his excitement, "I really did it."

Balthazar nodded and then looked at Atara who was pale but still alive.

"Are you okay?" Balthazar asked.

Atara nodded and started to walk forward.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

Atara didn't hear Balthazar's answer as she was continued to walk on.


	7. unexpected

Atara continued to walk along through Chinatown until she came to the outskirts and a single building. She could feel a powerful aura from just around the building. Atara took out a small compact mirror from her bag and inched closer to the corner while adjusting the mirror just on the right angle until she saw him; Maxim Horvath. He was throwing off strings of beads that were loosely coiled around his neck, which Atara knew was Balthazar's doing.

"Why do you bother on using those pointless things?" Hovath asked.

Atara waited until she knew that she had enough energy if it came down to a battle before stepping out from the other side to reveal herself. The shadows around Horvath made him ten times more darker than he truly was. The jewel on the top of his walking stick let off its usual blue glow as Horvath stalked towards Atara.

"Where is your back up?" he asked menacingly.

"I don't need them," Atara answered.

Horvath sneered, "Bad choice."

"I didn't come here to fight. I just came here to talk."

Horvath stopped about three inches away from Atara and glared at her.

"I want to know where Tom is," Atara said.

Horvath looked down at Atara and narrowed his eyes, "I'm surprised you can still remember that old fool."

"Where is he?"

Horvath grinned and said, "That is on a need –to- know basis."

"And I need to know."

Horvath pondered Atara's request and then looked at her, "Why come to me?"

"I came on my own accord Maxim, "Atara said challengingly, "Now tell me where Tom is."

Horvath smiled, "Ever wonder about your power? Your strength, speed, ability to learn so fast in such a short time?"

Atara didn't answer, she tried to back up but her foot struck an invisible wall and she turned to Horvath.

"Oh I can't just let you walk out of here, just like that," Horvath said.

"I told you," Atara said, "I'm not fighting you."

"Well that's a pity then."

The air hummed with energy and Atara knew that Horvath was ready to do a large attack. Just as she was ready to move, a sudden electrical bolt struck her dead center. She flew into the far wall then crashed to the ground. Atara struggled to get up and she watched Horvath make his way slowly towards her. She got to her feel and sent a column of plasma bolts towards Hovath who deflected them easily as if he were swatting away flies.

"Oh dear," he said mockingly, "Aren't we out of practice."

Atara felt rage course through her veins and she sent razor sharp sheet's of ice towards Horvath who deflected that too with ease. The sorceress brought her hands back then pushed out, sending a large force of energy towards Horvath. But Horvath's shield stayed up, not even a scratch.

"Let's see," Horvath said, "You'd be a sorceress to the…30th degree right? Well guess what degree I'm at."

He sent a full powered energy blast that sent Atara flying back into the farthest wall. Atara felt something crack and she knew that couldn't be good. Atara tried to get up to cast but she fell right back in pain. Horvath watched her for a while and then walked up to her and knelt. Atara could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck. She tried to get up but she felt her back tense and immense pain coursed through her making her fall back down.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Horvath said.

He leaned in a whispered into her ear. Atara's eye grew wide as she listened, if she had the energy she would have punched Horvath in the nose right then and there. But whenever she tried to get up she felt pain. Horvath got to his feet and placed the tip of his cane on Atara's back. The sorceress gasped as she felt her lungs expand and her ribs going back in place. Once Atara was healed Horvath turned and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Broken, weary, and tired Atara made her way back into downtown New York. She knew that Balthazar had the Grimhold now so she spread her energy around New York to find the Grimhold. A signal came back to her and she followed it to a underground subway terminal that was fenced off. Atara put her hand to the lock and the door swung open and she walked in.

The abandoned subway terminal was big which Atara knew Balthazar would like. The Merlin circle was already engraved into the cobble-stoned floor and large metal objects were pushed to the side.

"Hello?" Atara asked, "Balthazar?"

No response. A noise came from her left and Atara got into a fighting stance. Then suddenly Balthazar turned the corner but Atara's energy was so charged up that she sent a plasma bolt towards him, which struck him in the stomach. Realizing whom she just attacked Atara rushed over to help him up.

"I'm so sorry!" Atara said practically shouting out the apology, "I didn't know."

Balthazar waved off her apology and got up. He grabbed a chair and sat down with a sigh.

"That was a nice attack," he commented, "Although try it on our enemies next time."

Atara smiled sheepishly as she sat down beside him.

"Where's Dave?" Atara asked.

"Home," Balthazar replied, "And where were you?"

"Places."

Balthazar raised his eyebrow and looked at Atara.

"You were with Horvath," he said darkly.

Atara sighed and looked at the ground.

"What were you doing with Horvath?"

"Just talking."

There was silence then-

"Oh Atara."

"He's still alive, I can feel his life source here but he just won't stay in one place."

"He's a Traveling sorcerer Atara, he doesn't stay in one place."

There was a silence between the two sorcerers. They both were in deep thought. Atara was thinking about what Tom had to hide. She was back, she was able to continue to look for him and if she were successful she would be able to help him. While Balthazar was thinking about something completely different.


	8. the caregiver

Tommy Regeturn looked out the 30th floor of an abandoned apartment in downtown New York. He watched the cars drive by as he sipped from a half -empty scotch bottle. He walked over to the empty cardboard boxes that were already there when he got there and sat down on a strong sturdy one. Tommy stared at the wall in front of him and sighed as he looked down at the ground. He had been patient for over 1000 years but now it was all just getting too ridiculous. He would walk around museums for days looking for a specific item or go to special exhibits that showed off findings from far away. But he had given up on that and started a new life with a new identity. He disappeared from the world for the last 300 years and lived as a Travelling Sorcerer never stopping. But tonight was different, he could feel something in the building with him and he noticed that none of his defensive enchantments went off as the intruder made his way up the stairs.

"Hello Tommy," a cold cruel voice said from the doorway.

Tommy looked behind him and saw _him_. The man he had tried to run away from for the past hundred years, and know he was going to regret everything. Maxim Horvath made his way slowly towards the man who got up and cast a shield over around him. Horvath stopped and smiled at him.

"You always were pre-cautious," Horvath said, "Too bad you weren't that night."

Tommy swallowed and replied shaking, "At least I was never caught."

Horvath nodded, "I do have to give you that one old chap but I am not here to talk about us. I am here to talk about _her_."

_Her?_ Tommy thought, _who is…oh god._

Tommy shook his head at the thought before saying, "Atara is dead."

Horvath grinned, the shadows around him made his looks more menacing as he stepped forward making Tommy back up.

"Oh no by boy," Horvath said, "Atara is very much alive and well. She actually just visited me a couple of hours ago. She asked for you."

Tommy shook his head in fear and anger. Atara looking for him is the last thing he wanted to think about. Atara would never go around asking for him, especially asking Horvath.

* * *

When Atara first arrived to Merlin's castle in 730 AD Tommy was chosen to be her caregiver. People in the castle did think it was odd that a grown male look after a young female but Tommy would ignore the people as he walked by with 11 year old Atara holding his hand. The caregiver would be careful around the girl; he never made much effort to make conversation, which suited them both. But Tommy remembers when Atara would wake up screaming in the middle of the night from the daily nightmares she received. She would call out for her parents and sister but they never came, only their screams, filling her ears like church bells would reply to her cries.

* * *

Tommy looked at Horvath with a dark look; "You obviously want something."

"I want you dead," Horvath said as if the answer was obvious, "But now is not the time."

Tommy looked at the ground and took in shaken breaths.

"You are going to tell her about that night," Horvath said, " You are going to tell her about her powers, her strength, everything. You are going to tell her the truth."

Tommy sucked in a breath and stared Horvath in the eye, "And what if I don't want to?"

Without giving Tommy the time to defend himself, Horvath slammed the bejeweled cane on top of Tommy's shield, destroying it completely. He raised his hand and an invisible force pushed Tommy against the farthest wall. Tommy claws the wall and then pushed his hands towards Horvath and concrete from the wall freed itself and slammed into Horvath's shield. Cracks were visible but the spell wasn't powerful enough as Horvath waved his hand and invisible restraints held Tommy in place.

"You are going to tell Atara what happened that night," Horvath said, the jewel on his cane glowed a red, "And then you will die."

* * *

In the abandoned subway terminal Atara watched as Dave tried to control a simple plasma bolt but ended up hitting himself in the crotch. She watched Dave roll on the ground in pain and Balthazar going over to him and helping him up.

"You're not focused," Balthazar said.

"I am," Dave whined.

"No you're not," Atara started. Balthazar gave her a glare but she ignored him, "You have to do it life this."

A sudden plasma bolt crackled and sizzled in between her hands, she shot it towards a chair and all three sorcerers watched it explode into dust. Dave got to his feet and concentrated on the energy that collected in between his palms and watched a plasma bolt (not the same size as Atara's) form. He shot it towards a chair and watched the chair explode into pieces. Balthazar looked in amazement and then nodded.

"Good," he said, "That is good for today Dave, good job. I'll meet you outside."

Dave picked up his school bag and then headed out of the terminal. Once making sure Dave was gone Balthazar came up to Atara and crossed his arms.

"Okay what was that all about?" Balthazar asked with a sigh.

"A simple sorcerer to sorceress challenge to see who had the better plasma bolt," Atara replied calmly, "I won."

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Dave isn't ready to take on challenges."

"He managed a plasma bolt without hitting himself in the face, and then destroyed a chair. I think he is making good progress."

"He still bears the ring."

Atara looked at Balthazar's face and studied it then said, "You can't expect him to do a few lessons and then simply take off the ring. Balthazar it takes more than that. Plus Dave is only a beginner."

Balthazar nodded and then said, "You made him jealous."

"Oh yeah."

Atara and Balthazar looked at each other than smiled.

"Nice."

* * *

Outside, Atara and Balthazar went outside to meet Dave and then grabbed something to eat. Dave led them to a park bench and then sat down.

"What the…," Dave started staring at Balthazar who took out about five sandwiches.

"I'm sorry," Balthazar said unwrapping a sandwich, "Been stuck in an urn for ten years really gets your appetite up."

"How about been stuck in a sarcophagus for 1300 years?" Atara challenged.

"Don't want think about it," Balthazar said, "By the way what's so special about this bench?"

His question was answered as a blond girl walked out of a radio station and towards the subway terminal. Atara watched Dave's expression change as the girl continued to walk.

"I will take it that is Becky Barnes," Atara said remembering the years of watching and listening to Dave talk about her.

"Uh huh," Dave said dumbly.

"No," Balthazar said sternly, his voice snapped Dave out of his daze, "No girlfriends."

Dave frowned, "Aren't you suppose to give me some advice or something about girls since you're my mentor?"

"I'm not your mentor Dave, I'm your Master and when I say no girls I mean no girls."

Dave looked at where Becky had been and sighed.

"What if Horvath found out?" Balthazar said, "He would use her to get to you. Is she worth that?"

"Thanks for waving pickle juice in my face," Atara said dully.

Balthazar ignored her and said, " Is she?"

Dave looked from Balthazar to where Becky was headed and then charged off.

"Don't eat my sandwich!" Dave called behind him as he caught up with Becky.

Balthazar and Atara watched both Dave and Becky disappear from sight, then Atara picked up Dave's sandwich and started eating. Balthazar looked at her. Atara swallowed.

"He didn't say for me to not eat his sandwich," Atara said.

Balthazar thought, "Touché."

* * *

After finishing their supper, Balthazar and Atara went towards the subway terminal to make sure that Dave hadn't burnt it down.

"So your looking for Tommy again aren't you?" Balthazar asked.

Atara didn't meet his gaze, "So what if I am?"

"Atara-."

But the sorceress cut him off, "I have to find him, he was hiding something from me before he left. I tried to get it out of him but I couldn't I wasn't powerful enough. But I think I can now."

Balthazar knew that it was true, the girl was getting stronger as the days continued on. She could even feel it herself as old spells became easier and taking on new ones. Atara looked up at the older man and said: "You'd tell me if something was up wouldn't you?"

Balthazar looked at Atara and was ready to reply when a large _bang_ came from inside the terminal. Balthazar was the first one to reach the staircase but Atara stopped him and pointed to the wall. She grabbed his hand and pushed against the brick wall. Atara directed her energy directly through the wall allowing her and Balthazar to phase right through it.

Inside the terminal two policemen raced past them without even taking notice of two people walking right through a wall. A familiar blond pointed them in a certain direction and then there was Dave who was obviously hiding something behind his back but the police didn't stop. Once safe, Dave pulled out a purse and Becky looked at him in awe. Atara and Balthazar drew closer as the train drew closer and Becky got on.

"That's not what I meant," Dave said desperately, "I…"

"Distraction," Balthazar said suddenly making Dave jump, "is what makes a sorcerer loose focus. Let's go Thunder and Lightning."

Dave sighed and walked behind Balthazar. Atara watched him trying to hide a large grin.

"Thunder and Lightning?"

* * *

Back at the abandoned terminal Dave, Balthazar and Atara were flipping through the Incantus. Balthazar was pointing out defensive spells and how to use them properly when a large pounding sound echoed in the abandoned terminal. Balthazar handed the Incantus to Dave before getting up and walking cautiously to the door. He made sure that all the defensive spells were up before nodding to Dave who too got up and went to the front door. Dave opened it up to see a thin bloody man standing in the doorway. He took in shallow breaths as he looked around then to Dave.

"Atara," the man gasped as if he had just run a marathon. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth as he talked. He was about to take a step when he completely passed out in Dave's arms.

"Balthazar!" Dave bellowed.

The sorcerer raced to his apprentice's aid and then looked at the man.

"Take him downstairs," Balthazar said.

"Who is it?" Atara asked.

Dave helped the man down the steps and then Atara looked at him and gasped. She recognized who he was immediately. The brown eyes, the black wavy hair and the snake ring upon his middle finger on his right hand.

"Tommy," she whispered.


	9. the message

A/N:_ Chapter contains some sexual content. _

* * *

Dave and Balthazar had gone out to see if there was any sign of Horvath while Atara stayed behind to heal Tommy's wounds. A cold cloth was draped over the man's head as Atara slowly moved her hand back and forth on a deep wound. As she did the repeated movements, the skin seemed to intertwine as if following Atara's hand until the wound was healed leaving only a long thin scar.

"Thanks," Tommy said weakly through cracked lips.

Atara merely nodded and continued to clear up his bruises. As she did she realized how frail Tommy was, his veins stuck out through chalk white skin that had started to turn red as if a rash were developing and his bones were slightly crooked as if broken and mended more then a couple hundred times.

"I need to tell you something Atara," Tommy said.

"No," Atara replied, "You rest."

Tommy shook his head: "I don't have much time."

"Does Horvath know where we are?"

"No, I was able to track you down through the Merlin Circle but that is not of importance."

Atara glared at Tommy who grimaced in pain. He grabbed her wrist and Atara was ready to react when Tommy blurted out, "Its about your mother."

Atara stopped and looked at him in shock then changed face and shook her head.

"No," Atara said, "My mother is …dead."

Tommy gave her a sad look, "No child. She is much alive."

Atara yanked her wrist out of Tommy's grip, which was surprisingly strong and glared at him in pure hatred.

"Stop it!" the sorceress yelled, "Shut up!"

Tommy felt his insides burn but he continued. He concentrated, sat up and looked Atara directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said.

Atara tried to move but seemed to be frozen to the spot. Tommy reached up and placed his fingertips gently on Atara's temple and concentrated.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Tommy and Horvath walked around the village talking about mindless things and exchanging jokes they heard from the soldiers. They both watched as a legion of foot soldiers marched by in orderly fashion and when the soldiers were out of earshot, Tommy said, "Probably just a simple patrol."_

"_Soldier don't patrol in legions Tommy," Horvath said._

_The two continued on with Horvath doing most of the talking as usual. Tommy looked over and saw a lovely woman looking at embroidered scarves at a shop._

"_Did you hear me?" Horvath asked, "Tommy?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Horvath followed Tommy's gaze to the woman who moved to the fruit stand._

"_You have your eyes for Lakatora," Horvath said._

_Tommy blushed, "Do not!"_

"_I can see it in your eyes!"_

_Tommy turned away from his friend and continued to look on at the woman. She had long black hair, light brown eyes like his and a single emerald drop pendant that hung close to her neck. _

"_She's…just so beautiful," Tommy said dreamily._

_Horvath looked and shrugged, "Not too bad, but why would she go for an idiot like you?"_

_Tommy elbowed Horvath hard in the ribs._

_Back at the castle Tommy tried to advert his gaze from Lakatora as she walked by but almost caught Balthazar and himself on fire. _

"_Watch it!" Balthazar cried._

"_I'm sorry," Tommy said._

_Balthazar gave Tommy a dark look then moved towards Veronica. Tommy turned back but didn't see Lakatora in sight. Tommy looked back to see his fellow apprentices buried deep within the pages of the Incantus and then he took his chance and took off._

_He used a sense spell to find out where Lakatora had gone too and soon found her in her room reading. Tommy took in a deep breath and knocked._

"_Who is it?" Lakatora asked._

"_Tommy," the sorcerer replied._

"_Come in."_

_Tommy opened the door and then closed it. He noticed the woman in a nightgown and a coat draped over her shoulders for extra warmth._

"_Cold?" Tommy asked._

_Lakatora shrugged and Tommy let energy gather in his hand and then shot a fireball into the fireplace. The wood caught fire quickly and then crackled heartily._

_Lakatora smiled gently, "Thanks."_

_Tommy nodded, "Your welcome."_

_Tommy looked at the fine woman, she had beautiful strong legs with a slim body and fine curves. Her black hair tumbled around past her shoulders and Tommy felt his heart melt. For a woman of 25, she was damn fine._

"_Aren't you suppose to be at practice?" Lakatora asked._

"_On break," Tommy said moving closer._

"_Hmmm, I saw you looking at me in the market today."_

_Tommy felt his face flush red but Lakatora didn't take notice. _

"_I have something for you," Tommy said reaching into his inside pocket of his trench coat, "I saw you looking at it today."_

_Tommy took out the gold and green embroidered scarf and held it out to Lakatora. The woman took it with her soft hands and let her fingers slide along his palm. Tommy watched as she wrapped it around her neck and then she looked up._

"_Thank you."_

_Tommy was about to reply when Horvath sent him a telepathic message, Where are you? _

"_I have to get back," Tommy said._

"_Okay," Lakatora said._

"_I'll…see you…around?"_

_Tommy waited for the answer, his heart beat fast against his ribcage._

"_Okay," Lakatora said, "Definitely."_

* * *

Atara ripped out of Tommy's grip and took a couple steps back.

"She was so beautiful Atara," Tommy said.

Atara felt like she was going to vomit, she didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She couldn't. But Tommy had all the proof; his memories.

"She was 25 and I was 22 at that time," Tommy explained, "For about a month or two after that we would have secret hiding places where we would meet."

Tommy reached up to try and grab Atara's temples again but the girl scooted out of his reach. Tommy got off the table and backed Atara into the table and looked at her sympathetically.

"Horvath let you in on a little secret," Tommy said, "That night he came to me and told me that I would deliver a message."

"Get away from me," Atara said, "Balthazar!"

"No, Balthazar can't hear you or break into this room. I placed up my own defense spell up."

Atara could hear faint pounding on the door and she knew that was Balthazar and Dave.

"Just one more, this is the last message."

Atara tried to move but the stone crawled up her legs and held her in place. Strips of wood from the desk freed itself and wrapped tightly around Atara's wrists then folded back into the desk. Tommy placed his fingertips on Atara's temple once again and then closed his eyes.

* * *

_Tommy looked over Horvath's shoulder and at the page. T showed ancient writings and then a diagram of two people with a wavy line connecting them both._

"_So what happens," Horvath explained, "Is that one of us absorbs the other's soul."_

"_For how long?"_

_Horvath shrugged and then turned to Tommy. Tommy looked at him and then his eyes widened._

"_Oh no!" Tommy shouted, "If we're going to do this, it is I who casts the spell."_

_Horvath, who was excited to do the spell, rolled his eyes and nodded, "Oh alright."_

_Tommy followed the diagram. He touch Horvath's forehead and then his and repeated the performance until he noticed a faint wispy line protrude from his friend's mouth. Tommy caught Horvath just in time as he fell back as Tommy absorbed his soul. Once the deed was done Tommy stood up and felt nothing different. He wondered if the spell even worked and looked at his unconscious friend. He suddenly felt this pulse at the back of his head and he knew that must be Horvath, somewhere in the back of his sub-conscious. Tommy didn't know how to get his friend out and panicked. He flipped through the Incantus but didn't find anything. He raced upstairs to try and find Merlin but instead bumped into Lakatora._

"_Oh, sorry!" Tommy said apologizing like a maniac._

"_It's okay," Lakatora replied._

_Tommy looked at the woman and smiled sheepishly. _

"_Doing anything tonight?"_

_Tommy was about to reply but Lakatora grabbed his hand and hauled him off to her room. _

_Inside Lakatora's room, the woman slowly started to get undressed. _

"_Lakatora this really isn't a good time," Tommy said, "I did something wrong."_

"_Push it back into your mind," Lakatora said throwing her arms around Tommy's neck, "Push whatever is bothering you in the back of your sub-conscious my dear."_

_Tommy closed his eyes, at first he saw an image of poor Horvath but then it disappeared along with the will to look for Merlin. Tommy looked at Lakatora and no longer felt any pulse or any sign of Horvath in him. He was soon lost in the lust of Lakatora as they embraced on her bed. They first made out and then started to move as one on her bed. Tommy was lost in everything, he only let the thoughts of Lakatora in his mind. Her beautiful body against his._

_Both adults were lost in the moment when the door lock was suddenly blasted across the room and the door flung open. Merlin, Balthazar and Veronica all charged in. Balthazar was holding Horvath's empty body. The sudden memory of his friend trapped inside his body made Tommy want to be sick. He realized what he and Lakatora had just done and literally threw up on the floor. Merlin reached into Tommy's mind and saw what had happened. He reached further back into the bare dark sub-conscious to see Horvath stuck and surrounded by nothing but darkness._

"_What have you done?" Merlin shouted._

_Tommy threw a blanket around his waist and got out of bed. _

"_Set Horvath down Balthazar."_

_Balthazar gently set Horvath's body down as Merlin angrily motioned Tommy to come over. With a shaking body, Tommy walked over and Merlin performed the reverse to the Double Soul spell. Horvath's eyes snapped open once his whole soul was in his body and then started to wither in pain on the floor._

"_What's happening?" Veronica asked in shock._

"_Tommy pushed Horvath so far back into his sub-conscious that the pressure from his being, been stuck inside Tommy's head is now inside his own."_

"_Will he?"_

"_He will be fine," Merlin said over Horvath's moaning of pain. Merlin reached down and placed a hand over the sorcerer's head and Horvath went out immediately, "Just needs sleep."_

_Everyone looked at Lakatora who was looking back in horror, her light brown eyes widened in fear at what she had just heard and witnessed. _

"_Oh my god," she whispered._

* * *

The memory was done and so was Tommy' deed. The binds around Atara's wrists and ankles released her and she pushed herself far into the farthest wall. Tommy tried to comfort her but Atara screamed at him, "Get away from me you sick bastard!"

Tommy flinched at the words and looked sympathetic at her and was about to say something when the door to the terminal burst open and footsteps couple be heard. Balthazar was the first one down and then Dave who looked confused at everything.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

Balthazar ignored him and walked straight towards Tommy who tried to defend himself but Balthazar waved his hand and the man was flung against one of Dave's Tessla Coils. Balthazar grabbed the collar of Tommy's coat and hauled him to his feet.

"What did you tell her?" Balthazar shouted.

"It's too late my friend," Tommy said, "The deed has been done."

Balthazar looked in horror at Tommy and then gut punched him making the man go limp. Tommy looked past Balthazar's shoulder and said: "Every wonder why you have such dark eyes? I have light brown ones like your mother yet here you are with dark eyes almost black."

"Shut up!" Balthazar commanded but it was too late. Atara covered her mouth in horror as tears ran down her cheeks as she realized what Tommy had said. There was only one person who had the same eyes as her that she knew of: Horvath.

Tommy gave a sudden gasp then looked to Atara and said, "I'm sorry."

His coat caught fire and Balthazar backed off immediately as flames started to engulf Tommy, not from only the outside but the inside as well. He tried to scream but gobs of blood escaped his mouth and landed on the floor before him. It didn't take long for the flames to kill Tommy. Tommy fell to the floor lifeless and the flames died down revealing a burnt corpse. The smell of cooking flesh reached the other three's noses and they felt like gagging. Slowly Tommy's body turned into ashes and then nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, Atara sank to the ground and Dave knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She wanted his comfort, all of it. She wanted to get rid of the horrid memories that Tommy had placed in her mind but they wouldn't leave. She let the tears run down her cheeks. Balthazar came over and sat beside her too but Atara ignored him as he spoke gently too her. All Atara could hear was the whispering voice of Horvath from the night she went looking for him.

_"I know what you are, honour the Morganian Pentacle."_

* * *

A/N: _I took out some of the sexual content that was there before to make it more Teen rating. The swearing is only for this chapter. Thanxs for reading. Spitfire47_


	10. Bathroom

A/N: _Sorry that this chapter took so long, I am already drowning in homework so some chapters will be later than others but I will finish the story. Thanxs Spitfire47._

* * *

The next day Dave went off to walk Becky to her classes while Balthazar and Atara stayed behind. Balthazar was sitting in a chair reading a book while Atara just stared at the Merlin Circle that was engraved into the floor. She thought about what she had seen the past night and what Horvath had whispered to her. It couldn't have been true. She was a Merlinian; she was born to a Merlinian family and raised to honour the Merlin Circle. But the evidence she saw yesterday proved her wrong. Horvath was a Morganian but Tommy was a Merlian...so what was Lakatora? Atara looked over to Balthazar who still had his nose in a book.

_How can he be so content with everything?_

Atara remembered that Balthazar was actually there and she became infuriated.

"How could you not tell me?" Atara yelled in the silence.

Balthazar looked up from his book and closed it with a sigh.

"Atara you have to understand."

"Understand what," Atara asked, "That I may be Morganian?"

"You are not a Morganian," Balthazar said standing up, "You are Merlinian."

Atara shook her head and then turned her back to him. Balthazar walked up to her and said gently, "I am truly sorry for what happened."

Atara ignored him.

_If Balthazar were truly sorry then he would have told me._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Atara asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Merlin bound us not to tell. That we can only speak of the incident if you found out by yourself."

Tears welled up in Atara's eye but she blinked them away.

"What happened after that?"

Balthazar summoned a chair for both him and Atara then sat: "Merlin was so enraged with Tommy's act that he banished him from the castle and practices of sorcery. Nine months later you turned up and Merlin sent you to a family on the outskirts of the village and waited for you to turn of age to learn magic.'

'When you turned of age Merlin went out by himself to find you and then brought you castle to learn. You were still young and the anxiety of losing your family tormented you making you incapable of learning. No one wanted to take care of a child of treason so Merlin had to summon back Tommy to take care of you. While in his care, Merlin watched closely too since Tommy hadn't sworn the oath of silence yet.'

'A few years later Tommy left without saying anything, you were about 15 at the time. He just left without a word and that worried Merlin. We all figured that you been around him twenty-four/seven brought back terrible memories which is why he left."

Silence cast over the two sorcerers and Atara looked at the ground. Tommy was exiled then brought back just for her. A criminal.

"You do not need to be shamed Atara," Balthazar said reading her mind.

"I know," Atara said, "It's just...all so surreal."

Balthazar nodded and Atara looked up.

"Tommy said that my mother was still alive...is that true?"

Balthazar nodded, "It is."

"Where is she?"

"I truly do not know Atara, she disappeared a year after you were born. Tommy tried to find her but couldn't."

"How could my mother be alive? She wasn't a sorceress was she?"

Balthazar was ready to answer when he stopped and tilted his head up as if trying to catch a scent.

"We have to go."

"Dave?"

Balthazar sighed, "Dave."

* * *

At the University of New York Dave was trapped by two sorcerers...in a bathroom. Horvath had Dave up against the wall while Drake, Horvath's new assistant, was guarding the door.

"Where is the Grimhold?" Horvath demanded.

Dave shook his head, he couldn't believe that his was happening again: "I don't know."

"Oh Dave you are a dreadful liar."

"That's what I keep telling him."

A sudden whooshing noise came from behind them and Horvath turned to see Atara standing there. Behind her was Balthazar who had Drake a good few feet in the air gasping for breath.

"Want your guy back?" Balthazar asked.

Balthazar tossed Drake to the farthest wall where he collapsed into a heap.

"Ah, come to take my offer?" Horvath asked Atara.

"You wish."

Atara sent an invisible force towards Horvath, which slammed into his shield only creating cracks. Atara was ready to send another final blow when Horvath moved his hand to the side and Atara went slamming into the sidewall. Balthazar placed his hand on the mirror and the surface rippled. Horvath passed Atara and attacked Balthazar who side stepped and then grabbed Horvath from behind and pushed him towards the mirror. Atara went to help Dave when she saw that Drake was up and ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Atara asked.

"Seriously?" Drake asked.

"Sorry, was stuck in a sarcophagus for 1300 years."

Drake gave her a look then Atara attacked quickly with a fire shot, which broke easily through Drake's shield as if it were made out of paper. Drake charged up a plasma bolt but Atara wouldn't let him finish and sent an invisible force that slammed into his chest. Atara turned her back to him and saw Balthazar and Horvath in a complete one-on-one. It was pretty much tied up. Atara went to attack when a painful seizure gripped her and she fell to the ground in pain. Atara struggled to her feet as she felt her energy slowly decrease and then a force slammed into her back which sent her flying towards the two men brawling. Atara crashed into Horvath who regained his balance quickly before he fell into the Hungarian mirror trap. Balthazar pushed her out of the way as Horvath made a wild grab for her. Atara tried to help when Dave shouted behind them: "Balthazar!"

Atara turned to see Drake controlling a charged up plasma bolt that was more than ready between his hands. Atara looked at Balthazar on the other side of Horvath trying to get away in time but Atara knew he wouldn't since Horvath had a grip on his coat. Atara sent an invisible force that slammed into Balthazar and sent him to the wall. Atara was ready to get out of range when Horvath grabbed her collar just as the plasma bolt hit him. The breath was taken out of Atara as she felt herself been pulled through the mirror. She felt as if her body had just passed through water until she was on the other side.

* * *

Inside the mirror everything was opposite of the real world. Atara placed her hand on the mirror and it was solid. There was no escape. She saw Balthazar throw Drake into a stall and then turn to Dave.

"Balthazar?" Atara said.

Balthazar turned and was ready to free the sorceress but Atara shook her head. If Balthazar freed her, then he'd free Horvath.

"I'll come back for you," Balthazar said.

Atara nodded but deep down she knew that it wasn't true. She watched both Dave and Balthazar leave and then turned to Horvath.

It was a few minutes until Horvath came around. He was slightly dazed but then snapped out of it once he realized where he was. Atara backed away from him towards the mirror and then turned to see a boy walk in. She tapped the mirror.

"Excuse me?" Atara asked.

The student turned to see two people in a mirror. He thought that this was a joke.

"Wake up the idiot in stall 3," Horvath said.

The boy turned and then fainted.

* * *

After Drake woke he freed the two sorcerers. Atara was ready to run when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think your going?" Horvath asked slyly.

Atara tried to pull from his grip but he held fast. A sudden searing pain ran across the back of her hand and Atara looked to see two white lines criss-cross each other. Atara cursed silently under her breath as she has seen the marking before. A binding curse. Horvath let go of Atara who dropped her hand to her side and stayed there. Atara knew the spell to well, she was bound to Horvath until another sorcerer the same or close to the same degree broke the bond.

They left the bathroom immediately and headed towards the front. The man at the front didn't see the three people heading towards him until Horvath placed the top of his cane on the computer top.

"I have a student failing in my class," Horvath said, "I need his records."

"Okay," the man said, "I need to see your faculty identification card."

Atara noticed the jewel on Horvath's cane glow blue: "You don't need to see my faculty identification card."

The man changed face from the confused to the dazed.

"I don't need your faculty identification card."

"These are not the droids you are looking for," Drake said and then started to laugh at his own joke.

Horvath rolled his eyes and then looked at Atara who simply said: "He's a genius."

Horvath scowled at her then turned to the man who searched through Dave's records until he found what Horvath wanted.

"It's time to go visit Balthazar."


	11. speaking some of the truth

It was nighttime when Atara, Horvath and Drake went to visit Balthazar. Horvath forced Atara to use a tracking spell to find out where Dave was then use a smoke spell to find out what had happened a couple minutes before. Atara watched as the smoke figure of Dave staggered around what looked like water as the smoke played out the scene five minutes ago. Another smoky figure formed and morphed into Balthazar who held out his hands and cleaned up the mess that Dave accidentally made. The figures of Dave and Balthazar argued for a bit before the smoke form of Dave disappeared and the smoke form of Balthazar slowly dispersed too.

"So...Balthazar is alone hm?" Horvath sneered.

Drake morphed into a copy of Dave and went down to convince Balthazar while Horvath and Atara stayed on the surface. Atara didn't even try to turn her back onto Horvath since he was taller than her, all he had to do was look over her shoulder.

"You're mother is still alive," Horvath said, "I can help you find her."

Atara ignored him and leaned against the building.

"You are probably wondering how a woman like her could survive such a long time."

Atara rolled her eyes, "Do you ever shut up?"

Horvath frowned, "You figured out who you are Atara, don't forget that."

"Don't remind me."

There was a deep silence between them and then Atara couldn't hold it in any longer. The days of pure anger building upon her ever since she discovered the truth about her real parents.

"I'm not a Morganian," Atara hissed.

Horvath looked down at Atara and smiled slyly. He couldn't contain his amusement at the young sorceress's outburst.

"But of course you are," Horvath said, "Morganian blood is in you."

"My father was Merlinian, and so was Lakatora."

Horvath didn't answer and headed into the terminal. Atara of course, had to follow since she had no choice.

* * *

Inside Atara could hear a loud bang and her heart dropped at the sight of Balthazar who was tied to the large electric copper fan.

"Surprisingly good job," Horvath said to Drake who has already shifted back into his original form, "Go find the Grimhold."

Drake walked off and searched while Horvath and Atara walked up towards Balthazar. Balthazar's gaze went over Horvath and looked at Atara who didn't meet his eyes.

"Oh don't mind her," Horvath said, "She will have purpose very soon."

"What did you do to her?" Balthazar demanded.

"The truth caught up to her."

Balthazar frowned and then realized what Horvath was saying. His heart sank. Atara looked at him and wanted to tell him that Horvath was lying but the words were stuck in her throat.

"I can't find it," Drake said.

"You're looking with your eyes."

Horvath turned his back on Atara and Balthazar and used a detector to find it. Atara quickly flashed the white X on her wrist and Balthazar kenw what the marking was. Binding spell. Balthazar watched as Horvath's detector was able to locate the Grimhold and then shot a quick energy shot at Atara's hand. Horvath turned just in time as the bolt struck the back of Atara's hand; breaking the bind. Both Horvath and Atara were effected by the attack. The sound of shattering glass rang in Atara's ears as the bind broke completely. Balthazar freed himself from his binds and was on his feet ready to fight. Atara was ready to strike when a searing pain raced through her whole body. At first Atara thought that it was just the seizures but she looked at Hovath and the jewel on his cane was a blood red.

"Let her go!" Balthazar shouted.

"Where is Dave?" Horvath asked.

Atara watched in pain as Balthazar shook his head. The pain in her head increased dramatically and it felt as if her brain was on fire. Atara tried to contain the fiery pain but Horvath pushed the pain to it's limits and a blood- curling scream escaped Atara's lips. Balthazar winced. He already let Atara down before, he wasn't about to do it again. He shot a plasma bolt at Horvath but Drake interfered and sent an invisible force that stuck Balthazar in the chest. Horvath reduced the pain in Atara's head but still allowed the torturous spell to course through her.

"Atara here," Horvath started, "Asked about her parents."

Balthazar got up but Drake stepped forward and another invisible force slammed Balthazar down and kept him there.

"She is sure that Lakatora is a Merlinian...and human."

Atara looked from Balthazar, who looked shamed, to Horvath, who looked as proud as can be. Atara wanted to attack Horvath, strangle the life out of himfor all eternity but whenever she attempted to move, the pain only increased.

"I think she should understand the whole truth," Horvath said, "Don't you _friend_?"

Balthazar clenched his fists so tightly that blood trickled down his hand and to the floor.

"What's...he talking about?" Atara asked.

"Yes, what am I talking about Balthazar?"

Balthazar shook his head but he knew that if Atara wanted to know the truth. It would be from him.

"Lakatora was the sorceress Atara," Balthazar said, "She...she was a Morganian."

Atara felt like a ton of bricks were dropped onto her chest.

"Her and her sister Pathlas was visiting the castle for only a short while. They had to stay at the castle for they had no way to go and their path back home was blocked by a hoard of rebels."

Atara though back to the memories Tommy gave her.

* * *

_Tommy and Horvath walked around the village talking about mindless things and exchanging jokes they heard from the soldiers. They both watched as a legion of foot soldiers marched by in orderly fashion and when the soldiers were out of earshot, Tommy said, "Probably just a simple patrol."_

"_Soldier don't patrol in legions Tommy," Horvath said._

* * *

That day, the soldiers were going to fight the rebels. Atara shook her head, she didn't want to believe what Balthazar was telling her.

"Tommy may have been Merlinian," Horvath said, "But your mother and I are Morganian."

Atara clenched her fists and gave Horvath an evil eye.

"I think you know where you belong."

Balthazar sent a plama bolt which hit Drake in the ankle and he went down. The force lifted off of Balthazar's back and he rolled out of the way as Horvath sent a fireball at him. Horvath opened his coat and three small wicked daggers appeared. He quickly flicked the tip of his cane in the direction of Balthazar who was trying to break the spell upon Atara. Balthazar tried to block it but the daggers came to an immediately halt an inch from his face. All sorcerers turned to see Dave standing on the staircase. His face full of concentration, his other hand gripped the wrist of the hand with the ring . Dave's energy exhausted and the daggers fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Balthazar said.

Dave only nodded. The torture spell lifted from Atara and she moved her hand swiftly towards Horvath, who ducked as his daggers were shot back at him.

"Let's go!" Horvath shouted to Drake who stumbled to his feet and then they both took off.

"Nice control," Atara said as Dave came to ground level.

"Thanks," Dave said sheepishly.

"Dave," Balthazar said, "They have the Grimhold."

"Well let's get it back."


	12. the chase, the dream and the final truth

Balthazar and Dave took the 1935 Rolls Pryce while Atara took her silver Suzuki GF500. They sped up in desperation to find Horvath and Drake. They rode side by side through the streets until they came to a long wide street that was filled with taxis. Dave rolled the window down and peered out into the sea of taxis.

"He can turn those cars into taxis?" Dave exclaimed.

"You can find the Grimhold," Balthazar said.

"Use the ring," Atara added.

Dave looked at the ring and then back at Balthazar.

"The ring is connected to the Grimhold."

Dave held the ring out before him and closed his eyes to concentrate. Atara watched the taxis carefully and then saw a taxi a couple rows ahead of them gave a couple of sharp jerks and swerves.

"There!" Dave said pointing to the taxi.

Balthazar moved his car and then slammed the gas pedal and raced towards them with Atara behind him. As they got closer, they saw Horvath place his hand on top of the caravan and the van shifted into a sleek silver Ascari KZ1 car that moved much faster than Balthazar's.

"Hang on," Balthazar said.

"Wait," Dave started, "what are you-."

Dave was cut short as the car shifted and sped after Horvath at top speed. Atara knew that it would drain her energy but she had no choice and shifted her ride too.

Atara watched as Balthazar was catching up to Horvath but Atara knew that he wouldn't be close. The sorceress took a sharp right and entered an alleyway and drove along the narrow path onto an another street. Atara was now driving side by side with Horvath's car. Horvath jabbed his cane at her and an invisible force pushed Atara back but Atara held on and drove up further. She could hear Balthazar's car coming up behind her. Horvath jabbed the tip of his cane to a large mirror and the surface immediately waved. Atara swung her bike around to avoid the mirror trap, but Balthazar and Dave weren't so lucky as they drove right through it. Atara watched as the mirror shattered and sped up to Horvath, who was busy smashing the rest of the mirrors. Atara could see the reflection of Balthazar's car through the windows. Atara sent a plasma bolt at the back of the car making it jerk hard and swerve. A large shark of glass dropped to the ground and Atara saw Balthazar's car coming closer and closer.

_Come on Balthazar._

The black car sudden burst through the glass just as it hit the ground and broke into pieces. Atara caught Balthazar's calm concentrated expression while Dave was the complete opposite. He gripped the dashboard for dear life as Balthazar drove even faster. Atara followed him to a small underpass that Horvath had entered. The tip of Horvath's cane poked out the open window and billows of smoke trailed behind the car. Atara held out he hand and the smoke started to clear but a sudden seizure gripped her tightly causing her to loose control of her bike and crash into a stone pillar. Balthazar slowed down the car but Atara shouted back, "Don't lose him!"

Atara could see mixed feelings in Balthazar's face but the sorcerer slammed on the gas pedal and went to catch up with Horvath.

Atara sat on the ground next to her destroyed motorcycle for a few minutes. The motorcycle shifted back into its original state but it still didn't change that fact that it was useless. Atara felt blood trickle down her forehead and out of deep wounds on her legs and arms. She got up and staggered for a bit then gripped the pillar for support. Atara didn't want to attract attention so she drew in the last of her energy and started to limp out of the underpass. Atara walked towards an abandoned building and sat on the broken steps. She drew in the air and sighed. Atara could feel the wounds on her body seal up slowly and her mind became clearer. The sorceress looked at her coat and then at the building and smiled.

* * *

At the very top of the building, Atara unbuttoned the coat and looked out onto the tri-state area. She took in a deep breath and then ran for the edge. The wind blew through her long hair and Atara could feel the coat shift on her back into the wings. Her wings. As she took the last step off the building, the wind caught in her wings and she glided towards the busy streets. Atara commanded the wind to pick up as she quickly spotted Balthazar's car except it wasn't the nice sleek black mustang. Instead it was an old Pinto Beater. The green Beater gave a few jerks backward but Drake and Horvath's new ride, a garbage truck, was ready to crush the small car. Atara knew the risk but she did a direct nose dive towards the garbage truck.

Horvath saw Atara and then saw a blue charge of electricity in front of her. Horvath and Drake scrambled out of the truck and walked through the crowd. Atara landed hard on the ground making her bones shake in their sockets. She spotted Horvath who looked around him quickly as he walked.

Atara drew in a breath and exhales slowly. Thunderous clouds swirled and formed above the street. Parked car sirens started to wail and everyone scattered as lightning struck the ground. Balthazar and Dave got out just in time before they got squished and looked up in awe at Atara. Her arms stretched to the sky as a long streak of blinding lightning flashed. A sudden long tendril of lightning drove threw the clouds and to Atara's hands. Then she moved both arms swiftly in Horvath's direction. The lightning raced and sizzled towards Horvath who turned and placed the jewel on the tip of his cane on the lighting itself.

Shards of ice started form on the thin lightning bolt. Atara watched in horror and awe as the ice continued up the bolt and into the clouds. There was a still dead silence for a while. Atara's gaze was transfixed on the thin icy lightning that hovered in mid-air and an inch from Horvath's face. Then a large explosion of ice and lightning blinded Atara briefly. She fell to the ground as large chunks of ice fell from the sky and the air was filled with static energy. The cloud dispersed and Horvath calmly walked away. Atara watched him go, her breath was shallow and all her energy was gone. She fell to her knees and then watched as the scene before her went blurry.

"Atara!" the voice was distant in Atara's ears, "Atara!"

The sorceress looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Dave coming up to her. A dog was in his arms and Dave knelt down.

"Atara."

Atara couldn't hear Dave as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

The dream Atara received was strange. She found herself in Merlin's castle in a large empty room where Merlin would teach his apprentices. The Incantus was on a stand in the far corner and a cupboard was in the far wall. The door opened and Atara looked to see Merlin and a strange man walk in.

"Are you sure we're safe in here?" the stranger asked.

"Positive," Merlin said, "This room has defensive enchantments around it."

The man nodded looked around. Merlin watched the man for a while until the stranger was ready to say what he has been waiting to say, "Lakatora is gone."

Merlin's expression didn't change.

"We can't find her anywhere, nor Tommy."

Merlin pondered and nodded, "As I assumed."

Atara tried to move out of the way as both men moved towards the window but the stranger went right through her. Atara looked at the stranger and Merlin.

_I'm in a dream, no one can see me._

"I hear that Lakatora bore a child, is that correct?"

Merlin sighed, "'Tis true. A girl more specifically."

The stranger frowned, "And she is training with you."

"She is."

"You do see my concern Merlin."

"I do. But the girl doesn't know, my apprentices swore an oath of silence and therefore the girl shall never know."

The stranger shook his head, "Very dangerous."

Merlin nodded in understandment, but he couldn't give the poor girl up, "I assume that you are here to learn about Tommy right?"

"He committed treason," the stranger hissed.

"So did Lakatora."

The stranger and Merlin went into silence and then the stranger took in a deep breath, "We want justice."

Merlin frowned, "Justice?"

"Yes, what Tommy did is not acceptable."

"It was a sure mistake."

The stranger turned sharply, "Impregnating my daughter isn't a mistake."

"Tommy committed nothing else, I punished him for his unacceptable actions. Trust me."

"I trust you Merlin," the stranger said.

There was silence and then Merlin frowned and looked at the stranger, "Don't hide anything from me.'

The strange hung his head and looked out the window into the sky, "God help the boy."

Merlin sensed something terribly wrong, so did Atara.

"What did Tommy do?" Merlin asked, almost yelling out the question.

"The gift of immortality," the stranger whispered.

Merlin at first didn't understand but then a horrible thought came to him. Atara caught on too and walked backwards in awe. The stranger turned and took down his hood.

His eyes were dark, like hers and he had the same sinister features as Morgana had. Merlin walked to the open Incantus and flipped through the pages until he came to what he was looking for. He walked back to the window and stared out.

Atara slowly crossed the room and gazed at the page and gasped. She turned to see the stranger looking directly at her as if he knew she was there.

"The gift of immortality."

Atara felt a tug at her body and everything went black.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Dave asked.

Balthazar placed his hand on Atara's forehead and nodded. Just then Atara jolted forward as if shocked away. She gasped for breath and then paid back on the pillows Balthazar had placed under her head. Her throat was dry and scratchy.

"Balthazar," Atara said hoarsely.

"Take it easy Atara," Balthazar said, he turned and summoned a bowl filled with liquid. He helped Atara take sips of the hot liquid.

"Are you okay?" Balthazar asked as Atara took the bowl.

The sorceress nodded. She drank the rest of the liquid until there was nothing left. She could feel some of the enchantments that Balthazar placed in the soup work through her body; easing her pain.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Dave left, leaving Atara and Balthazar alone. Atara demanded to know the rest of the truth. Balthazar told Atara that back then that Lakatora was indeed sorceress to the 490th degree. Her mother was able to conjure at a very young age which was suspicious to some people but it also attracted attention to her father. Lakatora was usually known as a Changeling. A person with the ability to change their features which would explain her magic at an early state. Merlin couldn't find any evidence to the king's conclusion but he did expect that something was wrong.

"Merlin spent years on trying to find out the answer to Lakatora's state but he gave up in the end," Balthazar said, "Some people thought that Lakatora was pure human while others took on the lie of Lakatora being a Changeling. Horvath being one of them."

Atara looked at him. She thought about what Balthazar had told her. So was that it? Was that it? Her mother was mistaken for a magical being because she showed magic at an early stage in her life? Atara looked at Balthazar, she couldn't find out what he was thinking or feeling. She knew that it was hard for him to get it out but she was glad to finally know the truth about her parents.

"Tommy did something," Atara said recalling the dream.

Balthazar straightened and frowned, "What did he do?"

"I know why Lakatora is still alive."

"Atara?"

"It was his fault Balthazar," Atara said, "Tommy made Lakatora immortal."


	13. discoveries

Atara sat on the coblestone steps in the terminal and looked at the page in the Incantus she saw in her dream. She still hadn't told Balthazar about her dream despite his worries. Atara ran her hand across the page and sighed. If the spell were to work, she would have to become stronger and she knew it. Atara flipped to the middle of the Incantus and stood.

_Might as well get started._

Dave came down the steps when he heard loud crashes, static charges and energy humm through the air all around him. He ran down the steps and then stopped to gap at what he was seeing. In the middle of the Merlinian Circle was Atara. Blue fire lit up the circle and occasionally flamed upward. Atara had a wild look in her eyes as her hands were before her containing a large bolt of some sort of plasmatic energy that occasionally spit out tendrils of blue fire. Atara's hair was flailing wildly behind her as she concentrated more and mroe energy into the bolt.

"Atara!" Dave shouted but his voice was drowned in all the noise.

Dave cautiously drew closer until a tendril of fire struck at his feet. He yelped and jumped back in shock.

"Atara!"

Atara turned to face Dave but she lost control and the bolt escaped from between her palms and exploded into the wall. Bricks, papers and equipment exploded into flames and let off occasional static charges. Atara tried to control the firebut it wouldn't work, it expanded. Dave tried to control it too but it didn't work, nor when they worked together.

"Cease!"

The voice came from behind them and they saw Balthazar on the catwalk looking down at them, The static air died down and so did the fire. Balthazar waved his hand and the wall repaired itself along with the equipment and the ashed paper turned back into regular paper. Balthazar glared at the two.

"What was that?"

Balthazar looked at Dave, "Your not suppose to do anything without me being there. You promised me."

"It was her!" Dave protested.

Balthazar looked at Atara and saw guilty written all over her face. He sighed and came down to ground level.

"What was that?" Balthazar asked

"A plasmatic fire attack," Atara said.

Balthazar shook his head, "Not the attack, I mean what are you doing?"

"Getting stronger."

"For what?"

Atara frowned, "What's wrong with me wanting to move up a few degrees?"

"You need to be careful Atara, that attack was for a sorcerer of the 110th degree."

"I'm at the 60th degree."

"Plus your siezures have been acting up lately when you do larger attacks."

"I have them under control."

Balthazar looked at her, "Really? Cause yesterday you couldn't move for about five minutes after you had an attack."

Atara avoided his gaze.

"Next time you want to do something like that, you wait for me."

Balthazar turned to Dave and nodded over to the Merlinian Circle indicating that it was his turn to train. Atara was infuriated and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Balthazar asked.

"Out," Atara said shot back.

"Out where?"

Atara ignored him and slammed the door shut behind her.

The cool air bit at Atara's bare hands as she walked down West Broadway. She clasped and rubbed her hands together to try and keep them warm but that didn't help so she gave you. Her mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts that managed to worm into her mind. Atara continued to walk all the way towards the University. She didn't know why her feet took her there, but it was somewhere. As she passed the university's radio studio a sudden scent stopped her. Atara held out her hand towards the building and her ring let out a small amount of Detector. The dark cloud moved towards the door and Atara opened it. The Detector continued to move quickly through hallways and up stairs until she came to a recording booth. The Detector came to a certain spot on the floor and Atara moved to it. Atara could feel a powerful magical scent, like magic that hasn't been used in years. A fireball erupted in one hand and a water orb in the other. Atara clashed them together and they created a great cloud of mist.

"What happened here?" Atara muttered.

The mist split in two and took on the forms of two people. One Atara immediately knew as Becky Barnes but the other one was unknown. The mist formed a girl, she had sharp sinister features that could make blood run cold and she was dressed in old fashioned clothes that looked to be from the 1600's.

"Who is she?"

The mist that made up Becky dispersed and formed into a single name above the girl's head: Abigail Williams. Atara had never heard of the name but she guessed on what had happened and Atara knew who was behind it. She wiped away the mist and walked out of the radio station.

At the terminal Dave and Balthazar were looking through the Incantus when Atara burst through the door. Balthazar was the first one to get to her.

"Where have you been? Are you alright?"

Atara nodded and waved off his questions, "Abigail Williams is here."

Balthazar frowned, "She can't be, I trapped her in the Grimhold."

He suddenly stopped and then sighed, "Horvath."

"I caught onto her trail at the university's radio station," Atara said.

Dave got up and said, "Radio station?"

Atara nodded, "The one Becky works at."

Everyone could fill in the blanks.

"We have to go find Horvath," Dave said.

"And when you say that you mean your girlfriend right?" Balthazar asked.

Dave felt his ears go hot but Atara answered.

"We need to find the Grimhold before Horvath can do anything while in the process of saving Becky okay?"

Both men nodded and they left with Atara leading them.

Atara managed to find out where Horvath had been hiding, which just happened to be Drake's condo. Inside all three split up and looked around to see if they could find anything. Atara looked in the bedrooms. There was nothing out of the ordinary that Atara could see but when she was ready to leave she heard a thump coming from the closet. Atara cautiously moved towards the closet, a plasma bolt formed in her palm as she advanced. She placed her hand on the closet door and then flung it open. A body fell forward and landed on her. Atara was in such shock that she struck the plasma bolt into the gut of the motionless body. The body was thrown back and slide against the wall. Atara looked at the body closely and realized why it looked so familiar. It was Drake Stone. Veins bulged from his deathly pale skin and he had a very faint pulse. Atara leaned forward and could hear extreme shallow breathing which meant that Drake was alive, but not for long. Atara got up and looked at the body. Atara looked down at Drake's hand and noticed that his ring was gone and she knew that Horvath must have obtained his powers. She headed towards the door and walked out without looking back.

As she came around the corner she saw Horvath but he didn't see her for his back was turned to Atara. Atara saw Dave who looked desperate yet angry at the same time.

"Hand over the Grimhold David," Horvath said coldly.

In Dave's hand was the Grimhold and on it was Veronica. Atara knew that on the other side was Morgana who was trapped inside Veronica's body.

"It's over Horvath."

Everyone turned to see Atara coming from behind the corner. The same plasmatic fire bolt flared and sizzled above her palm. It was much smaller but still had the same damage.

"Stronger than last time I saw you," Horvath sneered, "Too bad for you that you waited too long."

"Let her go," Atara said ignoring Horvath.

"Give me the Grimhold."

Atara shook her head, "It's not even about that anymore."

Before Horvath could respond, Atara threw the bolt at Horvath who tried to block it but was too late. He was blasted a good twenty feet and crashed into a table. Becky ran towards Dave who placed a shield around them. Horvath got up and sent Atara a hatred glare.

"Get out of here," Atara said, "Find Balthazar and get out!"

Dave and Becky didn't hesitate and left. Horvath tried to go after them but Atara sent a column of fire towards Horvath who blocked it.

"You tried to corrupt me," Atara said.

Horvath looked at her, his hand gripped his cane tightly.

"Then you go and steal powers from other sorcerers."

"What do you care?"

"Oh I care."

Atara attacked sending a sheets of razor sharp ice. Horvath blocked them easily and sent a charged plasma bolt in reply. Atara managed to block it in time. The bolt slammed into her shield making spider-cracks.

"Your not leaving Horvath," Atara said, "Your hiding something I know it."

Horvath sent an invisible force towards Atara who was able to block it but her shield broke into pieces.

"And your going to tell me," Atara said a little louder, "Or you will never leave this place alive."


	14. ready to fight

Atara glared at Horvath with pure hatred. Before her was a man who kept the truth from her, well half of it at least. Atara watched Horvath closely in case he made a move.

"Tell me what you know," Atara said dangerously, anger bubbled in her.

Horvath smiled, "You feel it don't you?"

Atara frowned, "Feel what?"

"Don't try to hide it, the anger."

Atara felt herself go hot but she didn't let Horvath distract her.

"What else do you know?"

"Your always angry when you use your powers."

Atara ignored him, "You know something."

Horvath turned but Atara attacked with a fire orb and Horvath turned to block.

"Such anger don't you think?"

Atara threw everything she had at him now. All the attacks she could memorize, she used and Horvath blocked them all. Atara could feel pain increase in her gut but she ignored it. Energy faded from her but she pushed on. Horvath raised his cane and slammed it on the ground, sending a powerful shock through the room which knocked Atara easily off her feet. Atara tried to get up but the seizure stopped her. The pain was now intense almost unbearable. Atara got to her feet slowly but she felt an invisible force slam her back onto the ground.

"Like I said anger," Horvath said, "You have to control your emotions or else you will end up destroying yourself or others."

"Wouldn't you just love that," Atara gritted between her teeth.

Horvath ignored the comment and released the pressure off Atara who got to her feet ready to fight.

"You might want to save your energy for the big event Atara," Hovath said.

He walked past her, Atara wanted to attack him right there and then but something made her stop. Atara raised her hand to cast an spell but Horvath slammed his cane on the ground and Atara was thrown off her feet.

"As you see I have acquired some new jewelry," Horvath said as Atara got to her feet.

Atara saw a skull ring and a pentagram wrapped around the cane near the top underneath the jewel. She knew that Drake and Abigail couldn't have just handed over their casters. Then Atara remembered Drake lying on the floor barely alive.

"The parasite spell," Atara said.

Horvath smiled and then raised his cane. Atara felt a sudden invisible force push her forward. The glowing jewel about a half inch away from her face. She wondered what it would fee like, her powers being drained from her. The girl waited for Horvath to cast the spell and drain her powers but she felt herself drop to the ground and the jewel stopped glowing. Atara looked up at the man who towered over her.

"Your not strong enough," Horvath sneered, "You will never be strong enough."

He pushed his cane in her direction and Atara went flying back on the ground. She could feel glass, wood and paper slip and slide across her skin or bury deep into her flesh. Atara tried to get up but she could feel the gals in her back shift whenever she moved. Wet sticky liquid seeped into the ground and rolled down her back in droplets. Atara tried to get up but Horvath waved his hand over the girl and she slowly fell into a deep sleep. She turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Around the corner of the condo buildings, Balthazar lurked in the shadows, he waited until Horvath was completely gone before going in to save Atara. He ran to the top of the building and into the room to see the disaster. In the middle of the mess was Atara who laid on the ground unconscious.

"Atara," Balthazar whispered.

The girl didn't stir and Balthazar placed his hand over her forehead and chanted a few words. Atara's eyes flashed open and she sat up gasping. She turned to see Balthazar at her side and she flung her arms around her neck. The hug took the man by surprise but he returned it.

"He stole their powers Balthazar," Atara said, her voice was broken as she cried, " He just took them."

Balthazar didn't say anything, what could he say to a girl who's half-father stole powers from another sorcerer.

"Come on Atara," Balthazar said gently, "We need to go."

Atara wiped her eyes and allowed Balthazar to help her up. Together they walked out of the apartment and headed back home.

* * *

At the terminal Balthazar and Atara received a large surprise. The whole room was completely destroyed just like Drake's condo. Papers littered everywhere, objects were thrown around and the only thing that seemed to still be in tact was Dave's Tesla coils. Balthazar dashed from Atara's side to Dave who was lying face down in the wreckage like Atara was found.

"Dave?" Balthazar said, "Are you okay?"

The young man stirred and managed to sit up though it pained him deeply. Small cuts covered his arms and a large bruise was around his jaw line.

"What happened?" Balthazar asked although he knew who was here before Dave answered.

"Horvath," Dave said painfully.

"Where's the Grimhold?"

Dave looked at Balthazar apologetically.

"The ring? You still have it?"

Dave looked at the ground and Balthazar nodded in understandment. Atara came up and hugged Dave who wasn't much up to hugging back.

"Where's Becky?" Atara asked.

"At home."

Atara nodded thinkign that it was probably best. Balthazar suddenly got up and walked towards the entrance to the terminal. Atara helped Dave up.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked.

"To stop Horvath."

"I'm coming with you."

Balthazar turned around and said sharply, "No."

"But-."

"You don't have a ring Dave, you can't cast magic without it. Atara stay with him."

"What? No way I'm coming."

"No, call Becky or whatever but just stay put. Your both in bad condition to fight anyway."

Both sorcerers watched helplessly as Balthazar stalked off to his doom.


	15. catching the castors

Dave and Atara tried to clean up as best they could. Dave actually called Becky who came over almost immediately after he called. Together they were able to tidy up the terminal, especially with the help of Atara's magic, and then sat down.

"I can't believe he just left," Dave said.

"If Horvath does rise Morgana, it will be no contest," Atara said.

Becky just nodded along even though Atara knew that Becky had no idea what they were talking about.

"Hand me the Incantus."

Dave passed over the Incantus to Atara who flipped the pages until she came to what she was looking for. She studied it for a while and then flipped to another page and studied that.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"I'm thinking."

Dave and Becky peered over Atara's shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"There is a simple resurrection spell that is just a degree below mine," Atara said, "When I use it, it will bring the spirit of that person to where I am. No matter where I am. I know that it will drain my energy but if I resurrect someone, I can place my knowledge of the spell into the sorcerer's head and then they can resurrect another person."

Dave gave her a look, "Why doesn't Morgana just do that spell?"

"Because this spell only works within a certain distance, so if I do this spell here in New York then I can only resurrect people who died in New York. The Rising is far more different and much more complicated than this spell."

"So let me get this straight," Dave said, "You're going to resurrect someone so that they can resurrect someone else."

"Correct."

"How will you do that?"

Atara pondered, "It will be slightly difficult yes since I need the castors Horvath stole but I think I can figure something out."

"What spell are you looking at?"

Atara flipped to the page. In the middle of the page was a diagram of four people in a circle, their hands were joined and a ball of charged energy was in middle.

"What... is... that?" Becky asked.

"It's called the Noga," Atara said, "Four people join together to call upon an ancient power known as the Noga which was used way back when Merlin was young. Some people tried to do the spell only to be consumed within the spell itself."

All three studied the diagram in silence.

* * *

Dave called up a friend while Atara got ready for battle. She said the words of the resurrection spell in her head and practiced the positions for the Noga.

"Ready?" Atara asked.

"We'll meet you there."

Atara looked at Dave.

"'We?'"

"Becky's coming with me."

Atara frowned and looked at the girl who stood beside him.

"Are you sure?"

Becky nodded and Atara smiled.

"So I'll take it that she wrote down 'girlfriend' right?" Atara asked Dave who started to blush.

Dave shrugged, "She still won't tell me."

"Well if she want to go into a battle where she can easily be incinerate-."

"Thanks," Becky said.

Atara put her hands up in surrender, "Hey just saying."

Dave held out his hand, "Thanks Atara, for everything."

Atara took it, "No prob."

The sorceress turned and was ready to leave when Dave shouted to her. Atara turned back.

"Good luck."

Atara smiled, "You too."

* * *

It took Atara only 30 seconds to see where the Rising was been held. She saw a sudden thick line of fire bolt from one satellite to another. Atara urged the wind around to pick up speed. Below her the trees went passed by in a blur until she came to a sudden clearing and she saw two figures dueling. Atara could easily point out which one was Horvath and which one was Balthazar. Atara slowed down slightly and landed silently behind the fence a couple of feet away from Horvath who easily took down Balthazar who tried to cast.

Atara looked at the middle of the fountain and saw Veronica. Except it wasn't Veronica. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying and chanting in Ancient language. Morgana was possessing Veronica. Atara cursed under her breath, she thought that she had more time.

Atara muttered to herself and the clocking spell fell upon her making her invisible. Atara moved stealth like along the bushes until she came to the entrance closest to Horvath. She saw the two castors and then she saw the dragon ring that belonged to Dave. Atara knew that what she had in mind was tricky but if she opened up a weak spot then she knew that Balthazar would attack it on instinct. Atara quickly walked through the entrance no the side, trying not to attract attention, then came in behind Horvath who was still busy pounding Balthazar into a pulp as much as possible.

Balthazar saw a shimmering image behind Horvath and immediately knew that it was Atara cloaked in invisibility. He needed to distract Horvath. Balthazar stood and shot a column of fire towards Horvath's face who blocked it with no problem and then sent Balthazar into the stone wall. Atara took her chance and slammed an invisible force into his back. Just as Atara expected Horvath turned around to see no one. He looked around and then sent out his detector.

Atara waited until the dark clouds covered her completely before she threw off the spell and allowed the wind to grab her coat and carry her upward. She saw Horvath's surprised expression and she attacked from above. Horvath threw another attack back but Atara dodged and flew straight down at him. Horvath was ready to place up a shield when Balthazar attacked with a plasma bolt.

Sadly, Horvath heard the crackling of the bolt and ducked just as Balthazar threw it, Horvath controlled the bolt and allowed it to slam Atara in the chest. She was thrown a good thirty feet and landed painfully on the ground. Atara got up and went airborne again. Balthazar had attacked Horvath from behind and was in a basic fist -fight with him. Since Balthazar had more flexibility than Horvath, Balthazar was winning but Horvath jabbed his cane into Balthazar's stomach and then slammed Balthazar with an invisible force.

Atara landed and tackled Horvath from behind. He grabbed by the back of the neck and threw her off with ease. Atara grabbed his coat and took Horvath down with her. The sorceress grabbed the end of cane and jabbed the jewel in Horvath's direction. A shockwave escaped the cane and Hovath was blown backwards. The next thing she knew was that she had Horvath's cane in her hands.

"Give it back!" Horvath yelled.

Atara shook the cane and the castors fell into her hand. She closed them in a fist and then turned to Horvath who glared in anger at her.

"Give it back!" he shouted slightly louder this time.

"You want it?" Atara asked.

She turned and chucked the cane as far as it would go. It soared beyond the park fence and out of sight. Atara looked back at Horvath who's anger only grew.

"Fetch."

Horvath was about to attack Atara when an invisible force pushed him out of the park. Atara turned to see Balthazar there with his hand out. Atara turned to Horvath who struggled to his feet. Then a screech of a car came from beyond the fence along with what seemed to be a charging noise. Atara rushed out just in time to see Dave press a button on a remote and a streak of lightning from Tesla coil that was strapped to the front of his car.

Atara waved to Dave a thanks and then raced down the street. Her coat waving behind her and slowly forming back into wings. She could feel the air around her bend as she gained momentum and finally sprang up into the air and allowed the wind currents to shift around her. She glided up to the closest building within the park and landed gently. She could feel a too familiar pain in her stomach churn and threaten. But Atara took in a deep breath and gathered up as much energy as she could muster as she turned to the middle of the rooftop and started to chant.

* * *

A/N: _I do realize that I did not place the animated bull in this chapter. spitfire47_


	16. The Noga

As Atara chanted she could feel her energy drain almost immediately, but she pushed on and continued to chant. A ball of invisible energy started to charge up and build next to where Atara was standing. She continued to chant until she could feel the energy on the spot next to her build to its fullest. Atara stepped back and watched as milky white tendrils started to form and then black tendrils and within less than a minute, before her stood Drake Stone. Drake was wearing the same clothes and his bleached hair stuck up in all directions. He gazed and flexed his fingers before looking at Atara.

"Atara?" Drake said, his voice was distant and echoed.

"This is just your spirit Drake," Atara said, she remembered the horrible memory of finding Drake almost dead in the closet.

"I suppose I can't take my solid form then."

Atara shook her head. Atara didn't have time for this so she went right into it. She quickly told Drake her plan of stopping Morgana.

"Why should I help you?" Drake said angrily, his spirit flickered slightly.

Atara looked at him.

"You didn't help me when I was dying."

Atara felt a pang of hurt.

"Please Drake, this is important."

Even though Drake's facial expression didn't change he reluctantly gave in.

"I don't have my ring," Drake said dully.

Atara tossed him the ring and Drake caught it with a surprise. The sorceress pictured the memory of the words to the resurrection clear in her head and then turned to Drake. A thin trail of white mist expelled from her mouth and Drake breath it in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the spell that Atara gave him and then nodded. Drake turned to the spot next to him and began to chant.

* * *

On the ground, Dave looked up at the building where Atara had landed. He had sworn that he almost heard Drake Stone's voice. Balthazar came rushing over to him.

"Dave what is Atara doing?" Balthazar asked.

A sudden wave of energy washed over them and they could feel another presence of a sorceress.

"Dave," Balthazar said gravely.

Dave gave Balthazar the short version of what Atara's plan was. As Dave went over the Noga casting that Atara wanted to perform, Balthazar's eyes went wide. From his expression Dave took that the spell was no good.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"The Noga hasn't been used since 1758," Balthazar said quickly, "Sorcerers tried to destroy the spell for a reason Dave."

Dave looked at Balthazar with a quizzical look and then to where Atara had landed.

"If Atara goes on with her plan she will surely be destroyed."

"Why?" Dave didn't like hearing the 'destroyed' part.

"There is a reason why the Noga is hardly ever used Dave, its because the spell literally feds off the all the castor's energy until they are completely drained. Whatever energy the castors' have, the Noga will take in order to perform."

* * *

On top of the building, Atara watched as Abigail started to bring Tommy. For Abigail it wasn't really hard to convince since she was only summoned from the Grimhold for a five minute errand before killed by Horvath. Atara watched in pain as the tendrils formed and shifted into her other half father; Tommy.

"Atara," he said, his voice was still raspy. Smoke drifted from his burnt clothes and dry blood caked his hair and some of his face.

Atara looked at him, "Hi."

Atara gave Tommy the short version of what she was planning on doing. But Atara watched as Tommy frowned and shook his head.

"What?" Atara demanded.

"The Noga had hardly been used for a reason Atara," Tommy explained calmly, "The Noga will kill you, it will work but at the cost of your life."

Atara looked at him and shook her head.

"Atara listen to me," -Tommy's voice was now pleading -, "You can not do this spell."

"Why should I believe you?"

Tommy knew that Atara would never believe him, it would be a long shot before she listens to him even in Spirit form.

"Atara listen to me, all of our energy will be wiped," Tommy said, he pointed to everyone, "Every single one of us. We will lose all our energy. Atara, if you do this, you will die too."

Atara looked at Tommy. He sounded so convincing that she wanted to believe him but she knew that Dave would choke up.

"Atara listen to me, give Dave a chance."

Atara glared at Tommy, it was her decision. All three Spirits looked at her as if waiting for the command.

"Let's begin."

Dave and Balthazar ran into the park and looked on as Veronica continued to chant and sway.

"Dave-," Balthazar started.

"Becky has gone to destroy one of the satellites."

Balthazar nodded. A sudden power surge went through the air and Balthazar turned to the building Atara was on.

"She's starting," Balthazar said, his voice shook, "The Noga is starting."

"Can't you stop her?" Dave asked.

Balthazar shook his head.

"Only the main castor can call off the spell. And knowing Atara she will not stop the spell until Morgana is finished."

Both sorcerer's suddenly realized what was going on. If Atara's spell was successful, not only Morgana would be destroyed but Veronica as well.

"How long does the spell take to charge up?" Dave asked.

"About five minutes," Balthazar said.

Dave looked up and muttered, "Come on Becky."

* * *

Been afraid of heights was with Becky ever since she was young. She despised heights and yet here she was climbing a ladder to a satellite dish that was apparently been used as a reflector for what was called the Rising. As she climbed she suddenly felt a strange wave wash over her and she looked across from where she was and on the other side she would see four people. Becky saw what looked like a white orb waving in and out of the middle, blue and red tendrils zapped and sizzled around the orb. Cracks of energy could be clearly audible from where Becky was standing.

Below her a large black cloud formed and thick lines of the black cloud ejected from the cloud and raced out of view.

She quickly moved up the ladder and then came to the base of the satellite. She jerked back her foot and then slammed it into the satellite. The first kick was slightly weak and the satellite mainly stayed where it was . She kicked again and the satellite threatened forward. The final kick did the trick and the satellite went down.

* * *

Atara noticed the Morganian circle break and extinguish. The black cloud that had formed faded into nothing. As the air cleared Atara could see Veronica lying unconscious on the ground. Atara cursed under her breath. She had totally forgotten about Veronica who was still caring Morgana within her. She watched as Balthazar ran up to her and started a spell.

"It's not too late," Tommy said.

Atara turned back to the group. All three of them were still looking at her. Drake's ring glowed gold, Abigail's pentagram glowed red and Tommy's ring glowed black. Atara took in a breath and said.

"Just a little more."

It was as if the spell could hear her command and the orb grew bigger and Atara could feel her energy drain faster. She never knew that it would be this difficult, this painful but she continued on. Atara looked back down on the park and saw Morgana but in a ethereal projection. She turned back to the others who too looked exhausted as the Noga drained their energy too. She could feel the pressure of the energy around them rise.

"Come on Dave," Atara said as she saw Dave in a one-on-one with Morgana.

"Atara," Tommy warned.

She looked back and noticed that their Spirits started to flicker and fade.

_Come on...come on._

Abigail gave out a short scream as her Spirit was literally pulled towards the orb. Drake and Tommy saved her just in time but Atara knew that if they went on any longer then they would most defiantly disappear before the Noga is even finished.

"NOW!"

All four pushed as much energy as they could into the orb, Atara quickly turned around and raised her arms to shoulder-level. The orb suddenly exploded as the others released each other's hands too and then watched as the exploded Noga's particles went into Atara's body.

Atara could feel the power that built up in her. It seemed to revive her. She could feel all of their merged energy tingling through her whole body.

"ATARA!" Tommy yelled.

Atara could feel the energy continued to build and then a painful shock went through her body. She tried her best to ignore the pain and then took in a deep breath. She commanded all the energy to her hands and clapped them together.

* * *

A great wave of electrically charged light energy was hurled towards Morgana just as electrical tendrils held her in place. Dave shot a large plasma bolt at Morgana and it hit her just as the unfinished Noga reached Morgana. The white orb exploded even further into pure raw energy. Dave could feel his clothes burn along with his flesh as his shield was immediately destroyed. As the Noga reached the ground, the fountain exploded into small sharp pieces. Water spurted in all directions as the Noga's energy traveled in the ground, turning the grass green then brown. The trees and bushes lost their leaves almost immediately as the Noga's power seeped into their roots and almost incinerating them completely. Silence went over the park once the spell was done.

* * *

Up on the rooftop Atara laid on the ground in a daze. She had never felt so much energy before in her life. Atara tried to get up but her body wouldn't move. Drake, Abigail and Tommy looked down at her. They're Spirits were so faded that she could see right through them.

"It is finished," Drake said.

"The first Noga ever performed in a long time," Abigail added.

"You did it," Tommy said.

Atara closed her eyes as everything went black.

* * *

Atara opened her eyes and as she woke. She found herself back on ground with Balthazar, Dave and Veronica all looking at her. Atara couldn't read their expressions but she slowly got to her feet and looked around. The park was practically totaled by the Noga.

"Where-," she started.

"Gone,' Dave said.

"Tommy?"

"Him too."

Atara looked at the damage.

"I should have waited," Atara said, "What killed her?"

Balthazar shrugged, "We don't know. It could have been Dave's plasma bolt or the Noga."

"Maybe even both," Veronica said.

Atara nodded and then dug into her pocket and then tossed a small object to Dave.

"Catch."

Dave caught it in surprise and opened his palm to see Merlin's ring.

"I suppose you don't need that anymore," Atara said looking at Dave's bare hands, "A keepsake."

"So I can remember a certain crazy sorceress trying to summon ancient energy," Dave joked.

Atara gave him a playful nudge, "What about the crazy sorcerer with the old man shoes?"

All four burst into laughter.

* * *

A/N: _The story will go on for a couple chapters longer. I'm still not done...yet. Spitfire47_


	17. the attackers

The next day Atara woke in the terminal. Balthazar and Veronica had spent the night out together and Dave and Becky had spent the night at Paris . A wave of pain and nausea flowed over Atara and she fell back onto the cot with a painful moan. Atara knew that all the energy she absorbed would come as a consequence. She knew that sorcerers and sorceresses usually end up drowsy or ill whenever they use an enromous amount of energy. Atara grabbed something quick to ear and then grabbed her coat and walked outside.

Outside a cool breeze greeted her. She took in a deep breath as she walked, Atara didn't know where she was going but she soon found herself at the demolished park. Atara saw police, firemen and the ambulance look at the park with a strange look as if they were trying to figure out the world's biggest puzzle. She looked into see that the park was ten times worse then when Dave, Balthazar, Veronica and her left it. The bare bushes were now nothing but ash and a large hole where the fountain once stood seemed to have grown. All the grass now laid in clumps of what looked like black goo and the metal fence that barricaded the park seemed to have actually melted. As she walked down, Atara noticed people looking oddly at the buildings, sidewalks and cars that were parked along side the road.

Large cracks had twisted and turned in buildings and dug deep into the sidewalks. Windows had spider cracks and some were even smashed. Atara looked at the wreckage and pondered. She wondered who or what could have done this much damage. As Atara walked for a little longer, the mess seemed to lessen until there was no sign of the aftermath at all.

Atara thought about last night. She wondered if Horvath was still on a mad hunt for his castor or if Dave was still wrapping his head around the fact that he just killed the world's most dangerous sorceress.

_Dave..._

Atara continued to think about the battle. She remembered seeing Dave's plasma bolt hit morgana just as her Noga has touched ground. If the plasma actually hit Morgana and killed her, then the Noga would have done something else. As Atara thought more about it, she realized what Tommy had said.

_Wait._

Dave was destined to kill Morgana, only the Prime Merlinian can. The Noga was just wasted energy. If Atara had just left it alone and forgotten about the Noga, she would probably wouldn't have almost died that night. Then it hit Atara like a ton of bricks. The destruction in the park and its surrounding areas was done by her; was done by the Noga. Morgana had died just as the Noga hit her and instead of wasting energy on Morgana, it destroyed almost half of New York.

Atara was trained in thought about how long will the Noga seep its energy into New York or if it is all over. Then she suddenly toppled over, she felt someone grab the back of her coat and then dragged her along the ground. Atara thought at first it was Horvath but when she twisted around she saw about five teens surrounding her. She was ready to cast when one of them grabbed her wrist and slip the ring off.

"Hey!" Atara shouted, "Give that back!"

All five teens started to laugh. Atara tried to get up but she was viciously shoved back down, her hands scrapped against through ground. She tried to get back up but when one of the attackers tried to push her down, she took him with her. As the boy crashed to the ground, Atara struck him upside the head, dazing him. The others back up in shock as Atara got up and stood in a fighting stance, crouched down with spread shoulder-width apart and hands out. Atara knew how to do basic fighting skills for Merlin had shown her some. But these kids were armed. One pulled out a knife and jabbed, Atara side stepped and blocked it then spun kicked him in the face. Blood leaked through the boy's hands and onto the ground. Another one charged Atara who did a front snap kicked to the neck and then followed through with a punch. Atara turned to the left and struck to the jaw of a boy who came at her with a knife then followed with a punch which surely would have broken his jaw.

The only problem was that the attackers just kept coming, eventually Atara was overwhelmed and two boys grabbed her arms and held her back. One of her attackers came up and punched her in the gut, then again in the jaw. Pain rushed over Atara like a tidal wave as he delivered another punch to her face. She could feel a warm liquid dribble out of her nose and the corner of her mouth. Atara clawed her hands over the boys elbow and then squeezed into the pressure point. The two attackers holding her immediately let go and dropped to the ground in pain. Atara attacked the one who stood out as the leader and kicked him in the stomach. Atara was about to strike again when she felt a sudden cool object slide between the stripes of her flesh. She turned to see one of the attackers grinning like a maniac as he pulled out his bloodied knife from her back. A nauseating sense and feeling came over Atara, her vision blurred and she felt her knees give out as one of the teens kicked her from behind. Atara thought that she was going to die then and there when all of a sudden a voice boomed:

"Stop!"

Atara looked over to the entrance to the alley and saw a tall slender woman standing there. She was dressed in what looked like a black toga and a red cloak was draped perfectly over her shoulders. She had sharp eyes and thin bony features. The woman's hands were folded before her and she was wearing a necklace with what looked like a miniature sun hanging from the silver chain. In the middle of the sun was a yellow stone.

"Who are you?" one of Atara's attackers asked.

The woman didn't answer.

"What do you care about her?"

Still no answer.

The boy turned to his friends who gave a short laugh, "Hello? You deaf woman?"

"Back up."

The whole group stopped laughing and looked at the woman.

"I said," the woman said slowly, "**Back up.**"

The leader slowly walked backwards until his back hit the farthest wall. The woman turned to the others who suddenly went dazed and started to walk back too. The woman walked forward and stopped in front of the leader.

"**Give me the ring.**"

The leader took out Atara's ring from his back pocket and placed it in the woman's outstretched hand.

Atara looked on in awe. She never saw any kind of magic like it. Atara knew and heard of basic hypnosis but she never knew anything like this. Whenever the woman talked, Atara felt like shadows were crawling over her eyes, blinding her from the truth. The woman turned on her heels and walked towards the weakened sorceress and knelt down.

"Here," the woman said kindly, she placed the ring on Atara's finger, "I personally never really like rings, always so tacky."

Atara tried to speak but she gave a painful _mhp_ and fell to the ground. The woman helped Atara up and then glared back to the group of attackers who were still dazed. Atara looked too and she swore that the leader's eyes had been bright blue, not black.

"**Die**."


	18. hospitality

She dreamed a slightly painful dream. Atara found herself in the forest about a good few kilometers away from Merlin's castle. She heard noises in the bushes and turned her head to see two shadows creep and crawl through the trees and over large boulders. Atara followed the shadows until she came to an opening. She quickly hid from view as two people walked out and started to talk gravely.

"What are you doing here?" one asked, the voice was high-pitched almost melodic.

"I wanted to see you again," the other said, the voice was rough and hoarse, "To hear you, to touch you."

The woman looked around them with quick concern and then looked at the man standing in front of her.

"You must not be here Tommy."

Tommy looked pained but he shook his head, "I could not help myself Lakatora."

Lakatora looked at the ground and muttered, "Father said that he would kill you. He said that if he ever saw you he would skin you alive and strangle you with your entrails."

Tommy frowned, "You father was always so violent."

"Tommy!" the woman suddenly exclaimed, "I don't want to see you die alright? I want you to live for as long as you can."

Tommy took Lakatora's hand, "I want you to join me."

Lakatora slipped her hand out of Tommy's grip, "I cannot Tommy."

She rubbed her belly and Tommy looked down.

"Three weeks."

Atara looked closer and noticed that Lakatora's stomach was slightly bulging through her dress. Tommy placed his hand on the bulge and looked like he was ready to cry.

"You must leave Tommy," Lakatora said, "I love you, but I cannot let you die."

Tommy looked at Lakatora and said, "You and I can live together."

Lakatora looked around her and then at Tommy with watery eyes, "I cannot my love, if I leave then father will surely come after you until his last breath with Merlin by his side."

Tommy's face changed into anger and disgust at the sorcerer's name. He took a page out of his inside coat pocket and showed Lakatora. The sorceress glanced at the page and looked up at Tommy in surprise.

"Where-,"

"Merlin's Incantus," Tommy said with pride, "You and I can live together Lakatora. No one will come near us."

Lakatora looked at her stomach, "And what about our child?"

Tommy flinched he didn't want to think about the child. He only wanted to think about him and Lakatora.

"Merlin is going to tell _him_ soon." Lakatora knew that Tommy would be skittish.

"I can do the spell Lakatora," Tommy said desperately as he tried to get off the subject of his poor friend.

"Tommy I can't!" Lakatora said, tears now streamed down her cheeks, "I just can't! Don't you see? I don't want to see you die by my father's hand for he will make sure that it is excruciatingly painful."

Lakatora could see that she hurt Tommy as he hung is head. She cupped his head in her hands and said gently, "When this is all over, I will come for you my love."

Tommy looked Lakatora in the eyes and smiled. Tommy took the torn page from the Incantus and placed his hand over Lakatora's heart and started the chant of immortality.

* * *

Atara woke with a start and gasped for breath. She expected to find herself on the street but instead she found herself in a warm and cozy room She was lying in a large bed with covers up to her chin and pillows arranged around her for comfort. Atara looked down to see that she had on a clean pair of jeans and a black top on. Atara could hear what sounded like music coming from main living room and she went towards it. The music was almost hypnotic as Atara got closer and closer but she shook her head and walked through the door.

In the living room, a young woman had a small harp on her lap and her voice was humming along with the tune of the harp. Both voices sounded very harmonic together. The woman suddenly looked up and saw Atara standing there.

"Oh," she said sweetly, "Your awake."

Atara didn't know what to think. The woman had saved her and now she was here taking care of her too.

"Are you hungry?"

The woman snapped her fingers and a bowl of soup came from the kitchen and landed on the table in front of Atara. Atara nervously sat down and started to eat. The woman smiled and continued to play and hum. Atara could feel magic seep into her and ease the pain. The woman's voice was enchanting.

"Where am I?" Atara asked.

"Your still in New York," the woman said, "But just away from all that rude noise."

Atara looked at the woman who had placed the harp down on the ground and folded her hands on her lap. She was just so dainty that Atara didn't want to upset this woman.

"I hope you are better soon," the woman said pleasantly, "So you can take me to your friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes, Dave Stutler."

Atara choked on a spoonful of soup and looked at the woman sharply. The woman's expression didn't falter.

_This is why she saved me, to get to Dave._

The woman frowned at Atara: "I didn't save you just to get to your friend."

Atara stopped, "How-,"

"How did I know? I can read minds silly."

The woman smiled warmly which now started to become slightly annoying to Atara. The young sorceress got up and said, "I have to go."

Atara walked towards the front door, pulled it open and then gasped at what she saw.

Outside was nothing but sand. Miles and miles of white sand that seemed to blind Atara when she looked at it.

"I wouldn't go outside," the woman said, she was now standing behind Atara.

"Thi...this is...," Atara was too stunned for words, "Where are we?"

"Europe."

Atara looked out but she saw nothing.

"I thought you said that we were in New York."

"Yes," the woman said, "We _were_, now we are here."

Atara could feel power radiate off her.

"You changed the scenery."

The woman smiled and nodded as if she appreciated the comment.

"But..."

"How?"

Atara struggled a nod.

"Simple really," the woman said, "I can do that. Now close that door and come back inside."

Atara obediently closed the door and followed the woman back into the living room. Once they sat down the woman picked up the harp and started to pluck softly.

"How was your dream?" she asked.

"Odd," Atara said, "I was in a forest."

The woman nodded as if she knew too. Atara saw her.

"You gave me the dream."

"Smart you are," the woman said smiling.

Atara looked closer at the woman, she has sharp features, light brown eyes, and a slender figure. She wore a white dress with black beads shaped as animals that seemed to change occasionally from a bird to a cat then a bird again.

"Your the woman who saved me," Atara said pondering.

The woman nodded but her smile thinned as if waiting for another answer.

"Oh my god," Atara said, she stood from the cushioned chair. The woman looked into Atara's dark eyes.

"Your my mother."

* * *

A/N: _I know I ended on an obvious note , but this chapter was mainly an introduction to the mother._


	19. the choice

Lakatora was able to get Atara to sit down while she spoke, but only for two minutes before Atara started to protest.

"Where were you?" Atara asked.

"I had to leave you Atara," Lakatora said calmly, "It pained me but I had to leave."

"Tommy came back."

"Only on Merlin's orders."

Atara frowned and looked at the carpeted flooring.

"I know you may be upset," Lakatora said as she picked at the harp once again, "But you can't."

Atara felt a strange feeling swirl around her.

"Your enchantments won't work," Atara said coldly.

Lakatora ignored her and continued to pluck.

"What did you do to those kids?" Atara asked.

"Put them in their place."

"You killed them?"

"Of course, you lost conscious when I gave the order, but alas, they are indeed dead. Police found them two days ago."

"Two days ago?" Atara cried.

Lakatora looked up, "You did take quite the beating, also did you think that I'd let the people who hurt my daughter live? No, they deserved that punishment. They tried to kill _you._"

Atara didn't listen too her, she was too concentrated on wondering where Balthazar, Veronica and Dave are or if they were looking for her.

"Your concerned about your friends?" Lakatora asked.

"Of course," Atara replied, "Two days gone, Balthazar get overprotective about that stuff."

Atara regretted on saying the sorcerer's name as Lakatora's smiling face dropped into what looked like pure anger.

The mask was off.

"Balthazar?" Lakatora asked

"Yes."

"You are been taken care of by Balthazar."

Atara was afraid to nod but she did. Lakatora rose and walked over to Atara and basically towered over her so that Atara was sitting in her shadow.

"What did he tell you?"

Atara tried to get up but an invisible force kept her seated.

"What did Balthazar Blake tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything," Atara said.

"Did he teach you anything?"

"Maybe."

"Like what?"

Atara was now nervous, "I don't know...sorcery of course, history...that kinda stuff."

Lakatora moved away from her daughter and went into the other room. She came back seconds later with the Incantus.

"Did you pledge yourself?"

"Only to Merlin."

Lakatora's expression didn't change as she opened the Incantus and flipped to the page she desired. Shethen motioned Atara too her feet and ordered her too follow.

* * *

Outside Lakatora changed the scenery from the desert heat to a forest with tall oaks surrounding them. They had unusual long branches and needles that seemed to clock out the sky. Lakatora lead her daughter a little ways into the forest until she came to a bare spot.

"Are you sure you did not pledge yourself to Balthazar Blake?" Lakatora asked.

Atara knew what was going on and she back up.

"Atara," her mother warned.

"I don't want another Master!"

"This isn't your choice."

"Yes it is and I don't want another one."

"You don't want to go up, you don't want to be powerful?"

Atara shook her head, "Not the way you do it."

"The magic I wield is power Atara, it is like any other power that sorceresses like us do."

Atara shook her head again, "What you did to those boys isn't what I learned."

"Then you were blinded!"

Atara glared at her mother.

"What I did back there was in _your_ defense, all I did was basic hypnosis and that was it."

"That was not hypnosis."

"That was hypnosis, you should have read that in the Incantus Merlin gave you."

"Well sorry for been stuck in a sarcophagus for 1300 years!"

Silence folded over the two sorceresses like a blanket. Lakatora looked at her daughter with concerned eyes while Atara glared at her with pure hatred.

"Atara I didn't know."

"What my _fathers_ didn't tell you?"

Lakatora moved towards Atara and said, "Atara trust me, I had no idea. Tommy would tell me that you were safe in Merlin's castle all the time he saw me. I didn't have any idea that you were in a sarcophagus. How did you get in there? Were you fooling around?"

Atara frowned, her mother was treating her as if she were a child who slipped and fell into a ditch.

"Morgana attacked the castle and_ my_ defense, Merlin placed me in a sarcophagus to keep me safe. But he died during battle. No one was able to get me out because Merlin placed a spell on it so that only he can open the sarcophagus. Balthazar found me a long while later in a museum storage containment facility and teleported me to the Arcana Cabana. A little while later after that I was freed by-."

"By the Prime Merlinian," Lakatora finished, "So someone found him."

"Balthazar."

Lakatora moved to the empty area of the forest and raised her hands. A blast of red fire raised and carved in symbols and signs into the solid ground. Atara noticed that the circle wasn't familiar to her like the Merlinian Circle, and then it hit her Lakatora was carving in the Morganian Pentacle. Atara turned to leave but the branches on the trees intertwined making a barricade from the ground up.

"Join me Atara," Lakatora said, the red fire still blazed fiercely around her, "You have been abandoned too many times, come join me in the Morganian Pentacle and we can fix everything."

Atara shook her head, "I train under the Merlinian Circle."

"Merlin is dead," Lakatora reminded.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I bound myself to the Circle."

The fire extinguished leaving only the engraved Pentacle bare. Lakatora moved out of the Pentacle and towards her daughter. Atara got ready to fight but Lakatora raised her hand and Atara was slammed against the wooden barrier.

"There are so many choices in the world Atara," Lakatora said gently, "This is one of them. You don't have to stay on the losing side, come over to the family side. You will be taken care of, no one will harm you."

Atara got up, "Tommy was a Merlinian."

"He was a fool! Do you really want to stay with people who locked you in a sarcophagus?" Lakatora added, "Do you really want that?

"It was my choice," Atara said through gritted teeth.

Atara raised her hands and large rock spikes burst forth from the soil and rushed to Lakatora who took the attack by surprise. Lakatora immediately responded and sent a column of wind that broke through the spikes as if they were made out of paper and then slammed into Atara's chest with full force. Atara got up but a seizure forced her to crouch and gasp for breath.

"We can fix that," Lakatora said calmly, "We can find a way to get rid of those attacks."

Atara tried to get to her feet but an invisible force kept her down. Lakatora stalked towards her and looked down at her daughter.

"I think it is time to visit some friends."

Atara was ready to attack when the shadows wrapped around her and squeezed.

"Prepare for transportation," Lakatora said.

Atara tried to breath but her breathe was cut off and she blacked out.


	20. visitation

The solidified air and pressure were wound so tightly around Atara that she felt that her ribs would crack under pressure, but both were released almost immediately as they came along. Atara opened her eyes and saw that they were back in New York; in front of Dave's personal lab.

"So this is where you guys are," Lakatora said looking around, "Tacky little thing isn't it?"

Atara stood with shaky legs, "How did you-,"

"Find out? Easy, I looked inside you mind also this place is crawling with magical energy. So much that it would seem that two sorcerers and two sorceresses would be hiding in here don't you think?" Lakatora turned to her daughter and said, "You really need to work on mental shields."

Atara sighed and walked forward. She could feel defensive spells around the door hum with the energy in them. Atara placed her hand on the door and an electric fuzz went through it and the door sprung open.

"Good girl!" Lakatora said pleased. She smoothed down her dress before walking in with her daughter sulking behind her.

* * *

"We can check here," Balthazar said pointing to a map that was laid out on the table. Mounds of candle wax piled high on the table from constant burning. Balthazar had held a candle close to the map as he scanned the tri state area.

"What about here?" Dave suggested pointing to the west but Balthazar shook his head.

"Could she be here?" Veronica offered pointing to the University.

"Why would she be at the university?"

Veronica shrugged, "Just saying."

Balthazar sighed with frustration and fatigue. He had looked for Atara two days straight now, he hadn't eaten in those two days no matter how hard Veronica managed to stuff food down his throat. Dark circles ringed around Balthazar and Dave's eyes from the lack of sleep they received and Dave looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Did you say anything too her?" Veronica asked.

Balthazar shook his head, "She wasn't there when we got back, how about you Dave?"

The sorcerer shook his head, "She was gone."

Veronica sighed and said exasperated, "Are you sure you didn't yell at her?"

"I'm sure," Balthazar protested, "I don't know what scared her off."

"I do," a sharp strong voice said.

Everyone turned their head in the direction of the new voice. Balthazar and Veronica gasped at the woman on the metal steps. She wore a white dress with black beads decorated on it, she had a beautiful figure and the only thing ruining it all was her facial expression. Her sharp light brown eyes were creased with anger and she stalked towards the three.

"Balthazar," Lakatora said evenly, "Miss me?"

"Hardly," Balthazar muttered under his breath but Lakatora ignored him. She turned to Veronica who tried to keep a straight face.

"Veronica," Lakatora said plainly, she looked at Veronica as if disappointed, "My, my, you surely haven't changed much have you? Well then again you did get yourself imprisoned in the Grimhold."

Now Veronica was trying not to leap up on Lakatora and rip her to shreds. Balthazar looked at Veronica nervously who took in concentrated deep breaths and the air started to hum with energy. With a sigh Lakatora snapped her fingers and the energy that built up disappeared.

"Oh please," Lakatora said in a bored tone, "I know all your little tricks now."

Then she turned to Dave who just gawked at the woman standing in front of him.

"So this is the little Prime Merlinian."

"Hey!" Dave protested but Lakatora cupped her hands around his chin and forced him to look up, "I guess he does take on some of Merlin's features...if you squint."

Balthazar grabbed Lakatora's wrist roughly, "What are you doing here?"

Lakatora let go of Dave and she forced her wrist out of Balthazar's grasp, "Visiting of course, and bringing back the very girl you neglected."

Atara felt like dying. She felt her ears go hot and she hoped that they weren't as red as she thought they were. Atara walked up to Dave's side: "They helped me _mother_, Dave actually freed me from the sarcophagus and Balthazar has been taking care of me ever since."

Lakatora looked at Balthazar with a dark look, "I heard you got locked in an urn with Horvath for ten years," - she looked back at her daughter - "So much for taking care of."

Balthazar was ready to speak when Atara stepped in, "They took care of me, don't you get it? Okay so Balthazar got stuck in an urn for ten years. But that doesn't take away the fact that he looked after Dave and I _after_ he was out."

"And what about your father?" Lakatora retorted.

Silence folded over the group, no one even moved the slightest until Veronica broke the silence.

"Father?"

"Tommy," Lakatora answered, "Tommy was here."

Veronica turned to Balthazar, "Tommy was here?"

Balthazar sighed and then nodded, "He told her everything."

A small '_tsk-tsk_' noise made them look at Lakatora who looked like she found out the world's greatest secret, " Did even tell her the truth...pity really."

"We made an oath Lakatora," Balthazar said almost yelling it at her but that didn't waver Lakaotra's smug smile.

"To tell you the truth Balthazar," Lakatora said, "I'm not here to argue with you, I'm here to know if you taught my daughter anything."

Balthazar narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Just concerns for my child."

"Oh so now you want to play mother?"

Without warning an invisible force blasted Balthazar back into one of Dave's Tesla coils. Veronica rushed to his side to help him up but an invisible wall prevented her from going anywhere near him. Atara and Dave tried to attack Lakatora but they flicked her hand to the side and both collided into a table.

"I had no choice Balthazar," Lakatora walked calmly towards the man, "I was forced to flee from my original home after my family disowned me, I was disgraced in my own land and Merlin turned his back on me. Tommy turned his back on me when he was welcomed back into Merlin'a protection leaving Horvath to be the only one to protect me."

Lakatora soaked in the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, "Yes, I gave him a dream of what had happened, oh how enraged he was that his friend would do something like that how easily forgotten he was. I offered him revenge in exchange for shelter so he took me to the next town a couple kilometers away and there you were born Atara," - she looked her daughter in the eye - "After that, Horvath managed to get us to safety in the far lands, he kept us safe Atara, don't you get it? Tommy isn't the one, it was Horvath."

All eyes were on Atara who's colour drained out of her face. The very thought of that man helping her made her want to find him and smash him to pieces. Atara looked like she was going to attack Lakatora when a sudden snapping noise came from the entrance.

"Dave?"

Dave blushed from head to toe and then his face went nervous as he eyed Lakatora. Lakatora tilted her head to the ceiling and then smiled.

"You have a mortal pet?"

Every nerve in Dave's body snapped as he heard his girlfriend being referred to as a pet. He broke through the invisible wall easily and attack Lakatora directly. But Lakatora looked like she was waiting for Dave to attack her and side stepped easily as he through a line of plasma bolts towards her. Lakatora returned fire and Dave was knocked off his feet by ice spheres that exploded on his chest making his insides feel cold.

"Pity," Lakatora said, "How can such a clumsy person such as yourself, ever defeat her?"

Lakatora was ready to attack again when Atara came to her senses and shot a fireball which struck Lakatora in the chest. Lakatora looked furiously at her daughter but then calmed herself down.

"Have you taught her anything Balthazar?"

Balthazar got to his feet and glared at Lakatora with pure hatred.

"She stays with me," Balthazar declared.

Lakatora frowned and even looked slightly offended, "Absolutely not! She is my child."

Atara stepped in , " No your not! Out of all the times you could have chosen to be with me. If you really were my mother you would've stayed with me instead of running away like a coward!"

Lakatora stared at her daughter in disbelief along with everyone else.

"Why you little-."

Lakatora was cut off short as a 2 by 4 struck the back of her head. Everyone looked up to see Becky standing there, behind her was Dave who just stared at his girlfriend in half admiration and half awe.

"Call me a pet will you?" Becky snapped at the unconscious sorceress.

No one spoke as everyone stared at Becky who just hit a 790th degree sorceress over the head with a plank of wood. Dave was still standing behind her blushing.


	21. Disintegrator

Somewhere in New York Horvath walked down an alleyway with such anger that it actually radiated off him in small energy waves. He had recently found his cane lying on the ground in a locked abandoned apartment, it had broken through the dirty window on the second floor so Horvath had to forcefully open the side door with a crowbar. After much energy wasted and tire folding over him Horvath had gotten his cane back and that was pretty much all that mattered. That and destroying the puny little sorceress Atara Di Vanterica. Ever since she had sent his castor away he had been on a mad hunt for it which he had to do by himself without the help of magic as he usually would. It took him a week and a half to just find the location of his castor, but once in his hand it glowed its natural light blue at Horvath's touch.

* * *

He walked quickly down the streets and then came to a large house that was neatly cleaned on the outside and the windows nicely polished clean. The sorcerer stalked up to the front door and knocked. Shuffled feet could be heard through the red oak door and then a pair of yellow eyes appeared at the top window.

"What is it?"

Horvath smiled mischievously, "Hello Boaz."

The man quickly gazed around the street to see it completely deserted and then opened the door.

"Hurry."

Horvath walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Inside the walls were completely white with black scuffs on them. Candles flickered and danced on the walls and dripped wax on the equally black scuffed floor. A large chandelier hung unused and was slightly dusty and cobwebbed by past spiders. Books, scrolls and texts of all sorts were scattered around the floor, on tables or filed in the slotted banister. The stairs had tell-tale footprints in the dust and hand prints on the wall.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," Boaz mumbled.

Horvath didn't say anything as he looked around in complete awe and curiosity. Why in the world would a master of sorcery live in a place like this?

A sudden noise interrupted Horvath's thought and he looked up to see a wild-eyed boy looking back at him. He had short dirty blond hair and thin clothes wrapped tightly around him. His aqua blue eyes stared at the man before him.

"Destro, back!"

The small boy named Destro raced back from where he came and a door slammed shut.

"Enough!"

Horvath turned to Boaz who passed him and walked up the stairs that curved to the second floor. He looked back and motioned Horvath to follow who obliged.

"And the boy is?" Horvath started.

Boaz made a face of disgust, "My apprentice."

Horvath was taken back, he knew that Boaz never liked apprentices.

"He is my cousin," Boaz said reading Horvath's mind,

"Ah," Horvath said.

Boaz led Horvath to the kitchen, which was large in size but evidently not much used. The island in the middle of the kitchen was full of the black scuffs Horvath saw earlier and dead insects. The walls were perfectly white with no scuffs but more scuffs blackened the table tops and counters.

"Ah," Boaz noticed, "You see I have many markings on the walls yes? Accidents, mere accidents my friend."

He waved his hand over the island counter and the dead insects along with the black markings burned into nothingness. Boaz turned and snapped his fingers and the water-filled kettle started to boil. He then waved his hand over the counter-top again and two cups and other condiments appeared.

"Hungry?" Boaz offered.

Horvath shook his head as Boaz started to pour the tea.

"I'm afraid I can't stay very long," Horvath said with false sympathy oozing through his sentence, "I have just come baring a…er…notice."

Boaz sipped his tea before answering, "Notice?"

"Atara."

Boaz frowned and then set his tea cup down gently while trying to control the old rage building up inside of him.

"I have heard of that girl," Boaz said quietly, "She was the one who did my spell."

"The Noga."

Boaz snapped his fingers and sudden gold lines appeared in mid-air. The lines twisted and turned until they formed a familiar diagram of the Noga. The two sorcerers studied the diagram in silence when Boaz broke the silence by pounding his fist against the table.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not my dear friend, she had help."

Boaz side glanced Horvath and said, "Who?"

"Spirits, she summoned three spirits to help her."

Boaz glanced at the diagram and then rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Spirits eh? Definitely not heard of in other spells, but no one has attempted in mine. What is that girl up to?"

Horvath shrugged, "As far as I know she would be with Balthazar, Veronica and that little whelp of an apprentice David Stutler."

Boaz eyes flashed with surprise, "David Stutler you say?"

"Yes."

Boaz summoned his Incantus over to him and he flipped through pages until he saw what he was looking for. He looked at the picture of a fairly-healthy looking boy with his hands out in front of him as he cast a streak of lightning at a target. Behind him in the background was a faint image of Balthazar. Underneath the picture was a caption reading: _Prime Merlinian continues to train under the supervision of his Master Balthazar Blake._

Horvath studied the picture and nodded, "That's him."

Boaz glared at the picture then a smile crept upon his face, "Seems to be fairly powerful from the look of that attack."

Horvath agreed, "Balthazar trains him well."

Boaz snorted, "Not well enough. Destro!"

The boy Horvath saw earlier shuffled into the kitchen and looked dully at the two sorcerers. The boy couldn't be much taller than 5'7 and small scars embedded into his arms.

"Have you been practicing the spell?"

The boy nodded and looked at the ground. Boaz stood suddenly and glared at the boy who jumped back in surprise and squealed: "Yes!"

Boaz smiled nastily as he sat back down and then nodded for Destro to perform the spell.

The air hummed with energy quickly and the boy closed his eyes and started to chant language Horvath wasn't familiar with. Of course Horvath knew that Boaz was teaching the boy the dark arts but he didn't recognize the language. Immediately, the energy molecules seemed to freeze in mid air as Destro raised his arms and then brought them down in front of him as if he was going to pray.

Then with such suddenness, Destro opened his arms and all the energy raced towards him and shifted and formed a pair of what looked like black and red wings enveloped him. Destro's eyes flashed open and Horvath noticed that they were completely electric red, the boy clawed his hands together and then slowly spread them apart forming a highly charged orb of red lightning and black mist.

The energy and power coming off the orb made everyone's hair stand on end. The wings slowly folded around him as the boy thrust his hands forwards. The orb exploded in mid-air creating smaller energy orbs that exploded on the walls, exploding through the cups until they were nothing but dust particles and exploding threw the door until it too was nothing but dust.

The humming energy in the air ceased and the wings around the boy dispersed into mist. Destro looked drowsy as he staggered even to just stand before his Master and his friend. Blackness threatened poor Destro but he struggled to stay conscious. He looked at the stranger who was busy taking in what he saw through concentrated eyes, then he looked to his Master for approval. Boaz got up and walked swiftly towards the wall where the orb left a black scuff and then he nodded.

"Much better Destro," Boaz said grudgingly, "Go study."

Destro didn't argue as he walked away.

"What was that?" Horvath asked still in awe at the new spell.

"The Disinigrator," Boaz said happily, "A powerful wrecking spell that will put them all in their place!"

Horvath knew of Boaz grudge against his family.

"The orb is a powerful charge red lightning that sends off static impulses whenever it touches something solid, from there it keeps on exploding it until the object is nothing. The black mist acts like a poison and destroys anything the object may have on the inside while the lightning destroys the outside. It works on…_anything_."

Boaz turned and smiled mischievously at Horvath as he said 'anything.' Horvath pondered on what Boaz said, if he were telling the truth Horvath knew the damage he would be able to do.

"Tell me more," Horvath said.

Boaz smiled eerily: "When do you want to leave?"


	22. three against one

Balthazar, Veronica, Dave, Becky and Atara all stared down at Atara's mother, Lakatora who was still unconscious after Becky hit her with a 2 by 4. Balthazar had placed a binding spell on her so that when Lakatora woke, she wouldn't be able to conduct magic or move for that matter.

"She's been out for hours," Veronica said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Atara looked up at Becky: "What'd ya do? Place a sprinkle sedative on the board before you hit her?"

Dave came to Becky's defense of course: "Becky just hit her a little too hard."

Lakatora slowly stirred then remained motionless.

"Not hard enough," Becky observed.

They all moved away from the crazed sorceress and sat back down at the table. Becky and Dave scooted a little closer until their chairs were touching as well as Balthazar and Veronica leaving poor Atara in the midst of the idiotic romance.

"So what do we do now?" Atara asked picking at hardened candle wax.

No one listened; all ignored.

"I'm going," Atara said as she suddenly got up.

That seperated the four lovebirds.

"Where," Veronica asked, Atara knew that she'd be the first one to ask.

"Out," Atara said, "Walking downtown probably."

Balthazar and Dave both got up quickly and blocked Atara's way.

"Come one guys," Atara said, "Its just a walk."

"Really?" Balthazar asked.

"Seriously."

"Last time you went on a 'walk' you brought home your mother."

"Who turned out to be crazy," Dave added quietly.

Atara threw him a glare and then turned to Balthazar, "I'll be back."

Balthazar frowned but then looked at Veronica who gave a small sigh and then nodded.

"Fine," Balthazar said, "But only for a short while."

Atara smiled and pushed past the two men and walked hurriedly up the stairs.

Outside Atara breathed in the fresh air and sighed, it was a good break not only from the couples but also Dave's lab wasn't the best for air. Atara walked along the sidewalk and looked around at the flashing signs and lights that dazzled the sidewalks and shadowed over the homeless. She didn't know where she was going but that didn't matter to her, only that she was away from lab for a bit. Atara found a small cafe to sit down at. Atara was sitting outside drinking when a sudden bolt struck the table she was sitting at. Atara was blown a good ten feet and shielded her face as large shards of glass rained upon her head. She looked up to see large jets of fire and large spikes of concrete emerge from out of no where. Atara scanned the cafe quickly to see most people running for their lives and it was ten times worse in the streets. Atara jumped the fence and walked out into the street, turned and then gasped at what she saw.

In the middle of the road was a mere child, but not just any child an apprentice. The jets of fire emerged from his palms and he would occasionally pound the ground which emitted spikes at oncoming police cars. Behind her Atara heard a whooshing noise that caught her attention and she turned to see a tall thin man standing with his hands behind his back. He smiled viciously down at Atara as his brown eyes bore into her.

"You must be Atara Di Vantorica," the man said still giving Atara an eerie smile.

Atar looked back to see buildings in flames and the road all in ruble. The boy stared back at her with intense eyes, Atara looked at the boy and saw that he couldn't be older than 15.

"What are you doing?" Atara shouted at the boy.

The boy raised his hands to attack but the man shook his head and the boy dropped them.

"He's my apprentice," the man said.

Atara glared at the man, "Make his stop!"

The man merely laughed and then looked at Atara, "You don't know who I am do you?"

Atara frowned and squinted, the man's eyes, the sharp features; it all seemed so familiar. Then sudden realization struck Atara like a lightning bolt.

"Boaz Wysznowitzer."

Boaz smiled and then thrust his hand out and Atara flew back a good couple of feet and slammed into a dented car.

"I'm sure you know of your...ah...friend Horvath."

Atara got up and sent an energy pulse towards Boaz who merely blocked it with ease. What else do you expect from a master of sorcery? Atara turned to see Horvath standing a couple feet away from her, his cane glowed a deep red. As Horvath attacked, Atara quickly placed up a shield around her but Boaz attacked too destroying her shield upon impact, letting Horvath's attack strike Atara dead on. Atara struggled to her feet but felt her body skid across the road and slam into another car. Pain shook throughout Atara's body as she attempted to get to her feet but then collapsed into a heap.

"I heard you got stuck in a sarcophagus," Boaz said coldly, "You should have stayed there."

With a burst of energy Atara sprang to her feet and tried to tackle Boaz directly but she felt like she was walking through quicksand as she got closer to him. Atara then realized that Boaz was controlling time around her; slowing it down. He leisurely walked up to her and punched her stomach while also sending a plasma bolt into her chest. She flew back and Horvath sent an ice sphere towards her that hit dead on and made her feel like her insides were freezing up. Destro and Horvath moved in to attack Atara when Boaz barked: "Enough!"

Destro immediately backed up while Horvath gave Atara a quick I'll-kill-you-later stare before moving to Boaz's side. Atara felt her eyes droop and her vision wave in and out. Her mind felt like mush and her muscles wouldn't co-operate.

"I'll se you later Atara," Boaz said nastily. He pushed his hands to the sky and a column of black mist formed and twisted around him, Horvath and the boy. Atara blinked and they were gone.


	23. Biography

Balthazar, Veronica, Dave and Becky were all sitting around the table eating when a broken, bloody and bruised Atara came walking into Dave's lab. Her hair hung lazily in her face, her eyes were red and the pads of her fingers were bleeding terribly. To the other she looked like the walking dead. Balthazar and Dave were, of course, the first ones to jump up and race towards her while Veronica and Becky were in complete shock at when they were seeing. Balthazar of course fussed over her while Dave did his best on trying to heal her up.

"What happened?" Balthazar cried.

"Horvath," Atara managed to mutter over a fat lip, "And Boaz and his apprentice."

Dave knew all about Horvath, but from the look on Balthazar's face he didn't want to know about Boaz.

"What was Boaz doing there?" Balthazar asked.

"I never thought he liked apprentices," Veronica muttered.

Atara recalled what had happened and the attack Boaz's apprentice did in front of all the people. Balthazar cursed and then summoned the Incantus to him. He flipped through pages until he came to the _Sorcerers/sorceresses biography_. He went to the _Apprentice_ section and found what he was looking for. A full portrait of a tall lanky boy with a mess of dirty blond hair and aqua blue eyes stared back at him. The boy wore a permanent frown and looked exhausted.

"Is this him?" Balthazar asked showing Atara the portrait.

Atara nodded and took the Incantus, " Says here he has been Boaz's apprentice for seven years and he is at a 37 degree level."

"37?" Dave asked, "That's close to my degree."

Balthazar nodded with a concerned look on his face: "I don't like this."

"Destro Actwerza is Boaz's cousin," Dave read, "He was sent to Boaz at a young age to train by his mother only to end up having to destroy them at the degree of 10. Destro then lived and traveled along with Boaz until they settled."

Balthazar took the Incantus and looked: "Not much on the kid."

"Who's Boaz? Becky asked coming up from the table.

Balthazar flipped the pages until he came to Boaz's profile. All looked at the portrait to see a tall man staring back with intense dark eyes. He had a few scars running down his bare arms and one just above his jugular.

"He's a Spellsmith, one of the most powerful ones," Balthazar explained, "At the age of ten he was taught by his father to create spells for the Morganians to use against us. After he was convicted a few years later he was sent into exile and then returned with a whole load more of dark magic. He sold weapons, castors and even stolen Incantuses' he took from fallen sorcerers and sorceresses. Boaz went back into hiding after he lost to Merlin during a Sorcerer's Challenge, but he returned about nine years later with a new spell. A spell that would sent all who was within its reach into Hell itself."

"What was the spell?" Dave asked nervously.

"The Noga."

Everyone turned to Atara who tried to avoid everyone's stares.

"He created the Noga as a revenge spell, a spell that would be able to destroy Merlin but when that failed he almost got himself killed along with the rest of his fellow sorcerers. After the attack he fled and he never came back. Rumours said that he was wondering somewhere in the Western Sahara in Africa but others said that he took refugee in Germany."

"But he is here," Atara said.

Balthazar nodded and paced around the room like a caged animal: "And if he is with Horvath and they are working together, then we are surely in trouble now. Dave…we need to train."

* * *

A column of black mist swirled and whipped around the living room in Boaz's house. The air solidified and the mist formed three different figures. As the figures became solid and the mist dispersed everything was back too normal as if nothing happened.

"How is that possible?" Boaz said angrily stalking towards the kitchen. Horvath and Destro followed in silence.

"That girl is nothing!"

Horvath calmly looked at Boaz, "She is more powerful than you thought Boaz, she trained hard so that she would be able to use your spell."

Boaz slammed his fists on the island counter making the cutlery on the island shake.

"Impossible," he whispered again with fury.

Horvath came up to Boaz while Destro stayed back.

"She was struck in a damn sarcophagus," Boaz said, "She couldn't have gotten that strong."

"You don't know her," Horvath said calmly.

As the two sorcerer's talked, no one noticed Destro leave to go to his room. His feet padded softly on the wooden floor as he raced into his room, slammed the door and locked it.

It wasn't much of a room, it was a little bigger than a prison cell but not much. A small wooden table was pushed back into one corner while his bed was pushed into the opposite. Candles dotted the small, enclosed room creating very little light but enough for the boy to see what he was doing. Destro took out a small key from his pocket and then took out his Incantus from underneath his bed. The air around the book was humming with energy as the Lock Spell around it prevented the boy from reading his Incantus. Destro took the key and turned it as if he were unlocking a door and the Lock Spell gave a small crack and it was gone. Destro smiled silently to himself and then placed the key protectively back into his pocket.

He had taken the key along time ago from his Master and had successfully kept the key away from Boaz at all times. Destro managed to convince Boaz that he had misplaced the key and to create a new one only to result in a terrible beating and pain after the spell broke away from Boaz. Destro was suppose to throw the key into the fire but instead he replicated it and then threw in the new one knowing that it wouldn't have the same magical boundaries as the one he already had.

Destro flipped through the book until he came to the Advanced Spells for (37+). Destro looked behind him quickly to make sure no one was there and then opened his hands in a prayer and then started to chant the words in front of him. Small balls of blue fire erupted in his hands and danced as they got bigger and bigger. Destro waited, until the right time and then gave his hands a jerk and electric tips spun and punctured the blue fireballs until both elements merged. He tried to hold the spell as long as he could but he then collapsed in exhaustion and the spell dispersed as quickly as it came.

Destro looked to the door quickly as he could hear hurried footsteps coming towards him. Destro, in a panicking furry, took out he key and inserted it just an inch above the Incantus and turned to the left until he could hear a sucking sound as the Lock Spell was put back in place. He then shot the Incantus underneath his bed and unlocked the door just in time as Boaz came in with Horvath behind him.

"What is going on in here?" Boaz demanded.

"Nothing," Destro said with a weak voice.

Boaz pushed the boy aside (who luckily landed on his bed) and began to search the room. Destro silently pleaded that Boaz wouldn't find anything but Boaz summoned the Incantus from under the bed and he looked at it feeling that something was wrong. The spell was slightly fresh…as if someone had recently placed it there.

"Did you use your Incantus?" Boaz asked dangerously calm.

Destro's bottom lip trembled and he tried to back up but he ran into Horvath who placed a barrier around the doorway so Destro couldn't escape. Boaz came up to him with his hand posed, ready to strike his apprentice when he realized something. He dropped his hand and waved the barrier away.

"You want to train?" Boaz said nastily, "Then lets train."


	24. ShadowCreatures

"Again," Balthazar said in a stone voice.

Dave charged up the air around him and shot a field of power towards Atara who blocked it with her shield. She attacked immediately with a light pulse that Dave destroyed with a plasma bolt. Dave stomped the ground and a large chunk of cobble rose to eye-level and Dave pushed his hands outward, sending the stone chunk towards Atara. Atara raised her hands above her head and then shot forward sending tendrils of red lightning breaking through the rock turning it into dust. As the air cleared Dave sent a volley of plasma bolts towards Atara who cast a shield over top of her and a column of fire ejected from her hands. Both panted as the smoke cleared.

"Good," Balthazar said, "Better."

For the past four hours, Atara and Dave trained together and against each other. Atara showed up Dave for a good three hours until Dave actually took the pointers she was giving him and using them. Dave and Atara sat at the table with Veronica and looked over at Atara's mother; Lakatora who gave them hateful glares. Lakatora woke up about a hour after Atara returned from her encounter with Boaz and demanded to be released.

"So what now?" Dave asked.

Atara looked at him, "We wait until Boaz makes the first move."

"But until the," Balthazar said coming up to them, "We keep training."

Atara looked over to her mother and saw something odd. She was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Atara demanded.

Lakatora smiled nastily and said, "It is too late _child_."

"Atara."

Atara looked back to see Balthazar nodding her over, she wanted to move away from her mother but she stared Lakatora right in the eye.

"What is too late?"

"You waited to long to train."

Atara was about to answer, when a sudden hum of energy swirled around them and before any of the sorcerers could react, an invisible explosion sent them all flying backwards. The force –field around Lakatora broke at the sound of glass and Lakatora was free. Atara got up and tried to case a field over Lakatora to contain her again when Lakatora pushed her hand outward and Atara flew into the farthest wall.

"You are most definitely weak," Lakatora said in a low voice, "You may have been able to control your seizures, but that still you makes you weak."

Dave and Balthazar got up and immediately attacked together but Lakatora placed a force-field around her. The field absorbed the attacks and Lakatora pushed out sending everything Dave and Balthazar shot at her, right back but ten times more powerful. Atara cast a shield over her as cobble stones loosened themselved from the ground and shot at her face.

"Lakatora stop!" Balthazar shouted but his command was ignored and a plasmatic attack blasted him backwards.

"You don't control me," Lakatroa growled, "None of you control me."

Black mist swirled around her until she was completely covered from view. Balthazar got up and shot a plasma bolt into the mist but Lakatora was gone, leaving her cold laughter echoing around the lab.

"Balthazar," Atara said.

Balthazar turned and said, "We must get to the surface."

Balthazar thrust open the front door to Dave's secret lab as he was the first on there and he looked at the horrors that had engulfed New York. Shadowy figures filled the streets, sending people into pure panic. The figures constantly shifted, from man to animal quickly as they chased down people and drew in their life force.

"What are they?" Dave asked.

"ShadowCreatures," Balthazar said, "They're from Hell itself, I've only seen them being summoned once."

The ShadowCreatures pounded and tore everything in sight to shreds. They grew claws, and had a massive Archilles tendon which allowed them to jump about a good forty feet in the air. One turned and stared at Balthazar with its empty eyes sockets and then turned to leave.

"They're not attacking us," Atara said.

"They're not suppose to ," Balthazar replied.

"I've never seen so many in one place."

Balthazar and Dave charged the battle leaving Atara anad Veronica to defend for themselves. A blue tendril of energy charged from the sky and blasted the spot where Atara once stood to pieces. As a ShadowCreature passed her, she caught a glimpse of Boaz's apprentice Destro who held out his hands and sent columns of fire that blasted buildings and made cars explode. Atara went after him and send a line of ice spheres. Destro tried to protect himself but he was too slow and the ice spheres caught him in the chest and sent him flying back. Atara was about to congratulate herself when Boaz stalked towards her menacingly.

"So," he said, "You're still alive."

Atara let her hands be engulfed by blue flames, "Call off the ShadowCreatures Boaz."

Boaz laughed, "Oh no little one, this is going to be the place where Hell itself rises from the graves and destroys earth."

Atara shot plasma bolts at him but Boaz deflected them easily, "You have been training, but so have I."

Boaz raised his hand and a ball of red charged energy with black tendrils of electricity formed in his hand.

"You see, I made a new spell," Boaz said calmly, "A spell that will be worth of the name sorcery."

Atara stared in awe as the ball formed and grew, she saw what looked like black and red wings twist and form around Boaz, protecting him from the charge. Before Atarar could react, the orb exploded, sending a literal tidal wave of red charged energy and black tendril lightning.

Once the tidal wave passed Atara groaned and tried to get up but failed and her legs crumpled underneath her. She looked up to see Boaz standing over her, the wings were gone but the air around him was filled with static energy that crackled and hissed.

"Prepare little one," he said, "For the main event."


	25. Reunited

A/N: _Changed it from Spellmaker to Spellsmith, has a better ring to it._

* * *

Atara woke to people running around, she struggled to her feet and looked at the damage that had been done by Boaz. Smoke billowed from cars and buildings, lifeless bodies were littered around the street and police cars were smashed to pieces. A cold sensation lingered in the air as a shutter went through the city, making it seem to be laughter. Atara felt a wave of pain rush through her gut and she knelt quickly as the pain increased for a quick few seconds before releasing the tension on her gut. Atara remembered the attack Boaz did and thought that she had seen nothing like it before in her life. She knew that it must be a new spell.

Atara walk steadily with shaking feet down the street to see if she could find Veronica, Balthazar or Dave. People pushed passed her as they rushed by while people who needed help swarmed ambulances and the police were in shock to what had happened. Atara looked around but saw no one she knew of until she turned to her left. Underneath a pile of heavy concrete was Becky. Atara rushed to her and pressed her hand on the concrete. The large slab lifted and Atara summoned it off of Becky who took in a large gasp of air. Atara turned Becky over and started to immediately heal Becky's wounds, which included half her ribs broken but nothing punctured which Atara thought was amazing.

"Are you alright?" Atara asked running her hands over the now healed ribcage.

Becky managed a nod and then slumped in Atara's arm. Atara picked her up gently as if she were an egg and started to head back to Dave's secret lab.

The walk was a few minutes and Atara looked around quickly before summoning the door open since she had Becky in her arms. Once inside, Atara commanded the defense spells back up and the door tightly sealed. She cautiously walked down the stairs and then into the open area where the Merlin Circle was. Atara pushed the Tesla Coils back with her mind to allow the Circle to be in full view and placed Becky in the middle of it. Atara took a few steps back and then chanted a few words and then looked up. Thin coloured tendrils of light escaped from the floor where each different symbol had been magically engraved. The light entered Becky's broken body and started to heal the rest of the wounds Atara couldn't get to. Once the deed was done, the Circle went back to its colourless state and Atara went in. She picked up Becky and then placed her on the cot and waited for the others.

An hour later, Atara could hear the lab door open and Atara placed a quick defense shield around Becky who was still unconscious and herself and prepared to attack. She waited patiently and then stopped when she heard familiar voices.

"We can't find her Veronica," Balthazar's voice said echoing through the lab.

"Have you asked the police?" Veronica's voice answered.

"We have, but they don't know, there's too many dead," Dave's voice replied.

Atara knew those voice anywhere but she still kept her guard up just in case. She had a few encounters with sorcerers using the Morphing Spell. Balthazar was the first one to see Atara, but he too was cautious as he got into offensive mode.

"What are you doing here?" Balthazar asked.

"I could ask the same," Atara said.

Balthazar stepped up from his offensive stance and stared intently at Atara. They both glared at once another and slowly walked towards the Merlin Circle. Once in, the Circle blasted with a green flame that died but still flared around them.

"Tell me one thing about yourself," Atara said first.

"I enlisted in the German army to try and get close to Hitler thinking that he was a Prime Merlinian, turned out that he was just a crazy genius."

The Circle flashed a blue flame around the perimeter and then turned back to green. Atara knew that he was telling the truth. Blue for truth, red for lying.

"How about you?" Balthazar asked.

"I have two fathers, one is a Merlinian and the other is a Morganian."

The Circle flared blue once more and then the flames died all together. Once the flames were gone, Balthazar and Atara embraced immediately. They pulled away and then looked to see Veronica and Dave coming towards them. They all embraced and Veronica looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay?" Atara asked them feeling tears brim too.

"Yeah," Balthazar answered, "We got split though, Dave took on Destro, Veronica had Horvath and I was stuck fighting off ShadowCreatures,"

"I fought Boaz," Atara muttered, "Although it wasn't much of a contest."

Balthazar patted Atara's shoulder and said some words of comfort.

"He said that he was going to raise Hell from its graves," Atara muttered remembering Boaz's eerie sentence, "That he was going to destroy the earth right here in New York."

"We must find him," Balthazar said, "We must-,"

"Becky!"

Everyone turned to see Dave rush over to Becky and embrace her, she coughed and sputtered but she was okay. Balthazar looked at her strangely as if he couldn't figure something out.

"I used the healing spell in the Merlin Circle," Atara said, "My energy was drained and I needed help."

Balthazar nodded in understandment and went over to Becky. He placed a hand on her forehead and she passed out almost immediately.

"She needs much rest," Balthazar said, "From what she has been through, she needs rest."

* * *

A column of black mist erupted in a backyard and then died down to reveal Lakatora. She walked up to the house she had landed before and allowed herself in.

Inside was two sorcerers who were in deep conversation with one another when one sensed an intruder in the house.

"What are you doing?" he asked, he had piercing yellow eyes, a long black trench coat hung over his bony shoulders and ragged clothing that would come from a thrift store. The other man next to him had a bit more class, he wore expensive clothing and a he had a cane for his castor.

"You're not allowing me in?" Lakatora asked coldly.

Boaz growled at her and then summoned a seat in mid-air and placed it next to Horvath.

"You should have let the ShadowCreatures destroy Balthazar and his friends," Lakatora said evenly sitting down, "They would have been out of our hair."

"_Our_ hair?" Boaz sneered, "You're not apart of this!"

Lakatora glared at him, her eyes changed from her beautiful hazel to a deep blood red.

"Am I not? Was it not I who has the power? Is it not I who is immortal?"  
"Hey!" Horvath protested but Lakatora ignored him.

"I shall be the one who does the Rising once again," Lakatora declared, "It is I who shall bring back Morgana."

Boaz frowned, "It is not about the Rising, it is about using my new spell."

"Which is worthless."

Boaz stood suddenly and the air was suddenly charged with electric energy that the air literally sparked along with Boaz's rage.

"DO NOT DARE DISGRACE MY SPELLS SORCERSS!" Boaz yelled, "I HAVE YEARS ON YOU!"

Lakatora stood too, "Well for a Spellsmith I would have to say differ, a mere child was able to conjure your spell."

Boaz was ready to cast a spell when Horvath waved his cane in the air and the energy dispersed immediately.

"Save it for the sorceress," Horvath said and Boaz sat down, "I saw Atara, she was in too much shock to realize what you were doing, she will never find out how to channel that much energy. Plus she isn't even stronger enough."

Boaz seemed to relax a bit but he still glared at Lakatora with rage.

* * *

At Dave's secret lab, Atara took out her Incantus and look through the _Expert Offensive Spells_. She went up and down every column until she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is," she said.

Dave, Balthazar, and Veronica came over too see the new spell.

"It's called the Disinigrator," Atara said, "It is used to destroy anything in it path by using the combined for of black charged energy and red plasma fire. It is meant to, well, disinigrate anything in its line of fire, that includes humans."

Balthazar cursed under his breath and then sat in a seat.

"How do you know Boaz?" Dave asked.

"I know him through Merlin," Balthazar said, "He could sometimes come and visit too but that is all."

Veronica nodded for she had seen Boaz sometime wandering the halls of Merlin's castle.

"He took care of me," Atara said, "When Lakatora was away, he would come and take care of me."


	26. the man in the misty screen

**725 A.D**

_Five-year old Atara Di Vantorica sat patiently on the ground playing with small -carved horses and soldiers. She loved to have the soldiers go on an adventure, fighting evil and destroying evil castles. Atara would sometimes even go outside to play in the sun, but whenever her mother, Lakatora, caught her, she was severely scowled._

"_You must stay inside girl," Lakatora said sternly._

"_Why?" Atara asked._

"_Because you must, tis not save for thee."_

_One day a strange man came into their small house and talked deeply with Lakatora who soaked the information with a frown._

"_Can it be true?" Lakatora asked._

"_Tis my lady," the man said._

"_I must leave then Boaz."_

"_You must."_

_Atara, who had been listening, rushed into the room and screamed: "Dont' go mother! Please don't leave!"_

_Lakatora didn't scowl Atara for listening, instead she scooped up Atara and hugged her. Lakatora smiled and then said gently: "You must stay here my dear."_

"_Please don't leave!" Atara cried._

_Atara never liked her mother leaving that would mean she would have to be alone for the night until her mother got back._

"_I shall be back little one," Lakatora said reassuringly, "But when I am gone, Boaz here will take care of you."_

_Atara craned her head to look at the man and gazed at him with half fascination and half fear. He had thin white scars trailing up and down his bare arms. A knife was strapped to his side and a sword was strapped to his back. He had leather armour on and a black scarf wrapped light around his head in the form of a hood._ _A smaller scarf encircled his neck for protection. The man bowed politely to Atara who hugged her mother tighter Lakatora laughed at this._

"_Do not worry little one," her mother said joyfully, "I will return as soon as I can. Boaz will protect you."_

"_What about the Defensive spells mother?" Atara asked._

_Lakatora pursed her lips, "So you did tamper with those spells didn't you?"_

_Atara blushed and nodded._

"_You must never do that again."_

"_Can you teach thee magic?"_

_Lakatora stiffened and then said sharply, "No, you are not of age to learn."_

_Atara hung her head as her mother picked her up off her lap and placed her on the ground. Atara watched hopelessly as Lakatora and the man, named Boaz, walked out together._

_Back in the living room, Atara continued to play with the soldiers and horses until she could hear the clopping of hooves from her mother's horse race away from the enclosed home in the forest. The door opened again and in came Boaz. The scarf around his head was dripping wet, indicating that it was raining heavily, Atara hoped her mother well wherever she was going._

"_You like soldiers and horses?" Boaz asked, he sat on the ground beside Atara._

_Seeing Boaz's size made Atara terrified but she sucked in her fear factor and nodded. Boaz waved his hand over the carved figures and the soldiers and horses immediately came to life. The small carved figures turned and then took sides on the different sides of the woven grass carpet. The tallest of the wooden soldiers on each side gave out a small battle cry and the different sides charge. Atara watched in amazement as the soldiers clashed together on foot and horses. The fallen soldiers soon resurrected by having their missing body part woven back in place by a thin line of wood or thin sticks of wood intertwine in the holes. It was endless entertainment._

"_Do you like magic?" Boaz asked._

_Atara looked up at the man and she nodded eagerly and the man roared with laughter._

"_Same as your mother."_

"_She won't let me learn," Atara said dully._

"_Nonsense."_

_Boaz held out his palm and a green flame burst in his open hand and started to dance gracefully across his fingertips. Atara looked in amazement at this flame and then Boaz looked at the girl's expression._

"_You want to hold it?"_

_Atara nodded eagerly and held out her palm as if she were accepting a very delicate gift. Boaz tilted his hand until their fingertips were gingerly touching and the green flame slide with ease onto Atara's hand. But once the flame reached Atara's palm it quickly vanished leaving a puff of green smoke behind. Atara frowned at this._

"_Your mother didn't give you your castor yet I assume," Boaz said._

_Atara shook her head miserably and Boaz said, "Do not worry, you are still too young I suppose."_

_They watched in silence and awe as the battle of wooden soldiers continued on._

_

* * *

_

_Later through the night, Atara was suppose to have gone to bed but she slipped out and walked along the cold wooden floor to the living room. There she saw Boaz in front of a misty screen, which projected an image of a man._

"_She bares no castor Mordred," Boaz said, his voice changed from the kind to low and rough. The mask was off._

_The figure in the misty screen clenched his fists and then said, "Does she trust you yet?"_

"_I think so, she is very young my lord, do you wish to truly use thee?"_

_Mordred nodded, "If that stupid traitor doesn't do something first!"_

_Boaz said, "The girl is of only five and thy will be coming for her."_

_Mordred stood straight revealing his full height and growled, "Yes, thy is coming soon."_

"_You want me to…,"_

"_NO!" Mordred's voice made the whole misty screen shake and flicker. The man straightened himself and cleared his throat, "No, the girl is five you say? No, she is still young. We must wait till the right age, tis only the best thing to do."_

_Boaz nodded, "You are right my lord, how foolish of me."_

_Mordred was about to say something and then stopped and listened. When whatever he heard was over he said: "My father is looking for me now, he is not pleased."_

"_You must go," Boaz said ready to disperse the connection._

"_Do not breath a word of this to Lakatora!"_

_The man disappeared and Boaz sat down as if done a hard and difficult task then he straightened and took out his dagger. _

"_Who is there?" Boaz growled angrily._

_Atara gave a small gasp at the wicked dagger and dashed back to her room where she cascaded herself in there for the rest of the night._


	27. Finale part 1: The battle

Atara's dream took place somewhere in the forest. She saw trees tower over her, blocking out the sun and in the middle of the forest was a large circle of nothing but dead grass. Three people walked into the circle and the woman walked into the middle. She raised her arms and an explosion of red fire outlined the Morganain Pentacle. The woman then raised her hands and the symbols in the Pentacle flared angry colours and the woman turned to reveal herself as Lakatora.

"We shall do the Rising here," she declared strongly, her voice bounced amoung the trees.

A man stepped forward and it was Horvath, "Are you sure that Atara and her friends won't be able to find us?"

Lakatora nodded, "Positive."

"Now all we need," Boaz said coming up to join Horvath, "Is some type of reflectors, to complete the Pentacle."

Lakatora raised her arms again and the fires from the outer ring and the symbols raised at her command and bounced along five equally distant trees that faced the Pentacle and the two men watched carefully. The trees seemed to have melted and then shifted into metal reflectors that was pressed and burned into the trees behind it. Once the task was done, the Pentacle's fire died down completely and Lakatora took in heavy breaths. She looked at the metal reflectors and nodded at her work.

"We shall do it here," she said again.

* * *

Atara woke with a start and she looked around to see no one in sight. Atara walked to the Merlinian Circle and sat down in it cross-legged. The Circle gave off a blue-ish like glow and started to smoke. Atara closed her eyes and replayed the dream she just had. Atara felt a tugging sensation in the back of her head and then it eased and then another pressure pushed into her head and then died again. A sudden blur of images flashed before Atara's eyes and then slowed down to a large forest somewhere in Canada. The forest became more and more clear and then Atara knew where the forest was. She jumped to her feet and the light blue on the Merlinian Circle died down and stopped smoking.

Atara dashed up the metal steps and was ready to fling open the door when a sudden hand grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked.

"I know where the next Rising will be," Atara said quickly.

Balthazar came out of the shadows and let go of Atara's wrist. He gave her a concerned look and said: "How?"

"I saw it in my dream, it's in a forest up in Canada."

Balthazar looked at her and then his eyes widened as he saw the dream that Atara had dreamt.

"I think I know where it is," Balthazar said, "It's on the outskirts of Toronto, on the highway."

Balthazar looked at Atara and knew that she had to go.

"Where is Dave, Veronica and Becky?"

"At Dave's apartment."

Atara called up Dave's cell and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"Dave, it's Atara, I know where Lakatora, Boaz, Destro and Horvath are going to do the Rising."

"Really where?"

"On the highway towards Toronto."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Atara closed the phone and handed it to Balthazar and turned to Balthazar.

"How fast can we get to Toronto?"

* * *

Atara sped her Suzuki GSF500F along the side of Balthazar's 1935 Rolls Royce Phantom. They rode along the highway together and stopped only once for a break. They drove on what seemed like for hours, until they came to the very outskirts of Toronto. Atara drove up to Dave's car and came to a skidding halt.

"Nice car," Atara said.

"A friends," Dave replied sheepishly.

Balthazar parked in front of Dave's car and got out.

"So it's here?" Veronica asked, "Why pick a place with so many people?"

Balthazar shrugged, "Morgana did the Rising in New York and that has more people than Toronto."

"True."

Atara then noticed Becky getting out of the backseat once she had seen them.

"Becky's here?"

"She demanded it," Dave said, "I tried to make her stay back."

"He started to drive without her," Veronica added.

"I only got a kilometer!"

"A kilometer I will never forget," Becky said elbowing Dave playfully in the ribs.

Atara smiled and then turned to Becky, "You sure you want to be here?"

Becky shrugged, "Who knows, there might be another satellite I can knock down."

Atara grinned and nodded. Balthazar joined them, he waved his hand over the vehicles and they turned invisible; blending right in. Satisfied they walked into the forest together.

A loud whooshing noise bounded through the trees and Atara knew that they were late. A fiery line blazed in the distance and another continued on.

"The Rising has started," Balthazar said then cursed under his breath.

"Let's split up and try and get around them."

Everyone nodded and Becky went with Dave. Atara swung around back until she saw a small silhouette of Destro standing guard in the distance. She cautiously walked around him until she could see her mother in the Pentacle chanting the words to the Rising. A familiar black cloud started to form overhead in the fiery Morganian Pentacle. Atara was ready to move on when a blast sent her flying to into one of the trees. Atara tried to get up but thin vines whipped around her wrist and forced her to stand while branches bound the rest of her body. Atara looked up to see Destro standing there, his hands out to command the vines. Atara could see a distance battle between Veronica and Horvath but she couldn't see Balthazar, Dave or Becky. Atara charged energy up in her body but the vines squeezed tighter around her body and the energy died. The vines continued to squeeze until no air was able to reach Atara's lungs and she gasped for air. Destro was about to give a killing blow when an invisible force slammed into him and his spell was broken. The vines around Atara withered and dropped into ashes before her and Atara gasped for air. She turned to see Dave and Becky and Atara nodded a thanks. Dave and Becky came over to her.

"Where's Balthazar?" Atara asked.

Dave shrugged, "We can't find him."

"We need to either smash the reflectors or distract my mother."

Becky volunteered, "I'll distract her."

Atara turned to Becky, "Are you insane? You'll get yourself killed!"

"I know what to do!"

Becky left Dave and Atara watching her jog off in bewilderment. It took them a few minutes to blink out of the daze and Atara said: "Break through the shields placed around Lakatora for whatever Becky is planning on doing. I'll break the reflectors."

Dave nodded and raced off while Atara looked up at the large metal reflectors high above. She held her hands to the sky and was ready to charge a spell but a shock went through her body and Atara cursed. A familiar gut pain pierced like daggers into her body and Atara dropped to one knee and tried to gain control.

Okay, she thought, I can do this.

Atara raised her hands and then pushed an invisible force towards one of the reflectors. The force shook the reflector, causing the fiery line to flicker but not die. Atara raised her hand once more and was ready to attack when a searing pain raced through her head and caused her to give a short scream.

"You were to be the original back up," a snarled voice said.

Atara groaned and turned to see Boaz staring down at her with sharp eyes, his hand out before him and the light behind him made him look even more dark and twisted.

"If Morgana had ever failed to do the Rising, you would have taken her place in that Pentacle."

Boaz pointed to the one Lakatora was swaying and chanting in. Atara didn't understand at first but then everything began to fall into place. She remember the night when Boaz and Mordred were talking, how Mordred wanted to use her for some reason…this was it.

"Tommy overhead Mordred and I talking one night," Boaz said, "That is why he fled so fast. He didn't want to stick around to see Mordred's wrath, the fool. But no that he had, he is nothing but a worthless little corpse!"

Atara wanted to charge Boaz but an invisible weight held her down.

"How can Tommy be a traitor?" Atara asked gritting her teeth, "He didn't do anything."

"He gave Lakatora immortality."

"Out of love."

Boaz looked at Atara with greedy eyes as he smiled and he said, "How foolish you are child, Tommy is a traitor. Not to Morgana but to Merlin as well, and you're not the main reason."

Atara looked at Boaz with a confused look and then realized something that she should have seen coming ages ago. Why Tommy was so committed to Lakatora, why he gave her immortality, it was all there, in their faces.

"Tommy gave Lakatora immortality so that she could do the Rising, that was the only reason. Love is out of question here child."

Atara looked at the ground and refused to look into Boaz's evil eyes. She didn't want to believe that Tommy would do something like that just because he wanted Lakatora to destroy the world. No, she wanted to think of it in some other way. But what other way was there?

"So now you know child," Boaz said cooly, "The bitter truth of your mother, she never loved you, Tommy never loved you…no one ever loved you. You were just a pawn to use in Mordred's plan, it was decided when the news of your birth."

Atara felt like dying, she didn't want to listen to Boaz but his words rang in her ears like church bells.

"But now that you are not doing your duty," Boaz said, he raised a hand, "It is time for you to die."

He was ready to strike when a plasma bolt struck Boaz in the side. It caught him by surprise but Atara jumped to her feet and sent a column of flames that engulfed his clothing. Boaz gave out a deafening shriek and Atara watched as he burned away slowly before her eyes. Boaz tried to grab Atara with a bloody burning hand but Atara jumped back out of reach and Boaz collapsed on the ground dead.

It took Atara a few minutes to get her head around what had just happened a few minutes ago and when she snapped out of it she turned hoping to see Balthazar but instead looked at Destro. The boy's hands were smoking and slightly burned from the large fire attack but as far as that, he was fine.

"Thanks," Atara said.

Destro shrugged and then jogged into the darkness. Atara watched him go and then turned to see Dave and Balthazar staring at her.

"We were coming to help," Dave started, "When we saw Destro."

Atara looked back to where Destro had run off to but saw nothing.

"Ready?" Balthazar asked.

Atara turned away from the darkness and nodded, "Ready."


	28. Finale part 2: The end

Atara looked to see Veronica still in a fierce battle with Horvath who had the upper hand. He jabbed his cane towards her and Veronica slammed painfully into a tree. Atara dodged around the battle until she was directly behind Horvath. She charged up a plasma bolt and shot it. The plasma bolt hit Horvath directly in the back causing him to fall right into Veronica's own plasma bolt. Horvath was shot back a good twenty-feet and fell unconscious onto the ground. Veronica looked up at Atara who saw some blood oozing down her cheek from a nasty gash.

"Thanks," Veronica said.

Atara nodded and then turned to the reflector.

"We need to blast those down," Atara said, "I think if we hit it with a plasma bolt together than it should come down."

"Right," Veronica agreed.

Atara and Veronica turned and charged up two large plasma bolts then shot then at the reflector. The plasma bolts rushed to the reflector when it stopped in mid-air, spun around and then charge right back at Atara and Veronica.

"Scatter!" Atara shouted.

Both Veronica and Atara jumped as the bolts slammed into the ground creating a large crater.

"The reflector's must be specially shielded," Veronica said coming back.

Atara was about to say something, when a sudden figure flew past them and literally tackled Lakatora to the ground. Once out of trance, Lakatora's focus broke; and so did the Rising. The fiery lines exploded in mid-air and the black cloud exploded above, sending down small balls of fire. Atara looked closely to see Becky dodging fireballs while trying to run for her life while Lakatora screamed bloody murder at her. Dave then came out of nowhere and sent a column of plasma bolts to Lakatora who was too weak and too slow to defend herself.

"Boaz!" Lakatora screamed but no one answered.

"Boaz is dead," Atara said coming towards her enraged mother.

Lakatora looked at her daughter and then said, "He can't be!"

"He is."

Lakatora lunged for Atara but Veronica intercepted and an invisible force slammed Lakatora back. Lakatora landed limply on the ground as she howled with rage.

"Horvath!"

"He's defeated," Veronica said.

Lakatora sent a lightning burst towards Veronica but Balthazar dispersed it easily.

"Destro has left you."

Lakatora turned to see that she was surrounded. Lakatora tried to attack but the Rising had drained much of her energy and she was growing weaker and weaker.

"Give up Lakatora," Dave said.

Lakatora looked at him and sneered, "Don't act so tough, just because you defeated Morgana doesn't mean that you can defeat me."

Lakatora was ready to attack when she felt a searing pain push into her head and make her freeze in her tracks. Everyone turned to see Atara glare at her mother with no emotion.

"You are exactly like Morgana," Atara said quietly, "That is why you will be defeated. Morgana was over confident leading to her death, you are overconfident which will lead to your death."

Lakatora glared at her with pure hatred but Atara went on.

"Tommy didn't give you immortality out of love, he gave it to you thinking that you will take Morgana's place if she were ever to fail the Rising. You weren't suppose to be the one mother, it was I. I was the one who was suppose to be in the Pentacle, I was suppose to be the one who did the Rising and I was the one who was suppose to lead the world into darkness. Mordred and Boaz knew about it, the plan was already made when I was an infant but no one told you out of fear. Now you know."

Everything was soundless after Atara spoke, her face didn't falter her emotionless expression, nor did when she spoke. Everyone was watching what Atara was going to do next but she lowered her arm and so did the pain decrease in Lakatora's head.

"Go in peace mother," Atara said stepping to the side.

Balthazar, Dave, Veronica and Becky watched Atara in awe and shock, how she could just let her mother go like that. They didn't have a clue. Lakatora stood with shaky feet and then walked with her head down towards her daughter. A sudden hum of energy buzzed around them and before they knew what was happening, a large charged red orb grew in mid-air. Black lightning sizzled and crackled around it. Red and black wings folded over Lakatora to protect her as the orb got larger.

"Split up!" Balthazar shouted.

The orb suddenly exploded and the world seemed to slow down. Atara looked to see Dave protect Becky as they raced into the forest, as far away from the power as possible. Veronica and Balthazar ran together in the opposite direction and Atara ran forward and then turned. Atara knew that she was being a complete idiot but she knew what she had to do. She raced towards her mother despite Balthazar and Dave's shouts to run. Atara headed straight for Lakatora. Her skin started to disintegrate right off her arms and make its way to the bone, her clothes started to smoke and her eyes felt like they were melting from their sockets. Atara cast a shield over her but it broke almost instantly but Atara kept repeating her strategy. The more shields, the closer she was able to get to her mother without doing any major damage. Despite the many broken shields, Atara was about to do another when the Disintegrator spell stopped and Lakatora was standing the middle of the Pentacle, pale and clammy from the major spell she had just done. But before Lakatora couldn't react, her daughter reached forward and ripped the ruby dropped necklace from Lakatora's neck. Atara didn't look behind her to see Lakatora's shocked expression until she was a good few feet away.

"Give it back!" Lakatora shrieked, "GIVE IT BACK!"

Atara held up the ruby drop necklace and taunted Lakatora with it. Lakatora held out her hands to cast but realizing that with her castor, she is useless.

"Give me back my castor!"

"No."

Lakatora's face softened and she said, "Please sweetheart, you and I can live together. I can bring Tommy back and we can be a true family."

Atara looked at her mother and then shook her head and said, "Not happening."

Lakatora's face went back into pure rage, "Give it back you good for nothing child!"

Atara looked at her mother with expressionless eyes and then dropped the necklace to the ground.

"Go in peace," Atara said, she then smashed the necklace with the heel of her foot, "Without any magic."

Lakatora's face went completely ghost white pale and she stared at her broken castor, which laid in ruins in the dead grass. Lakatora looked up at Atara and then said: "Kill me."

Atara turned away from her mother.

"KILL ME!"

Atara ignored her and continued to walk on into the darkness.

* * *

A few weeks after the battle to stop the second Rising, Atara sat alone in Dave's secret lab contemplating on what happened a few weeks ago.

Am I really not love? she thought.

Atara shook her head and then got up. She grabbed a bag and stuffed a few clothes, some food, water bottles and medical supplies into the bag along with a bit of cash. Atara was thinking about leaving a note but then decided against it. As she was ready to leave a voice made her jump.

"Leaving?"

Atara turned to see Balthazar standing in the doorway out. He had a sad look on his face yet it seemed different, as if he had known she was going to do this all along.

"Yes," Atara said, "I am Balthazar."

Balthazar nodded and then looked at the ground.

"Horvath is still alive," he muttered, "He's still out there planning revenge."

There was silence between them.

"You didn't fail in anything Balthazar," Atara said reading his mind, "You took care of me when I was freed from the sarcophagus."

"Actually _ten years_ after you were freed from the sarcophagus," Balthazar admitted.

Atara smiled, "You still took care of me, you still cared about me."

Balthazar nodded and Atara walked over and embraced him. Atara tried to fight back the tears but she felt two wet lines drip down her face.

"I'm going to miss you," Balthazar said.

"And I'm going to miss you," Atara replied into his trench coat.

They stepped apart and then stared at each other for a while.

"You keep in touch," Balthazar said.

"I will," Atara promised.

Balthazar side stepped and allowed Atara to pass. As Atara was ready to leave, Balthazar caught up to her and said: "Atara!"

Atara turned to see Balthazar, he took out a key and placed it in her hand.

"I found something you might want to take care of."

Atara took the key and immediately understood.

"Thanks."

Balthazar opened the door and Atara stepped out, leaving Dave's secret lab.

* * *

Atara walked down the street and came across a newsstand and saw a news headline that captured her attention: WOMAN'S BODY FOUND ON HIGHWAY.

Atara immediately knew who the body was and sighed in the fact that her mother had died. She purchased a copy and headed southward.

* * *

It took three hours for Atara to come across a building, it was old and rotting from the inside out. A construction sign was posted on the building but Atara sensed that no one was there. Atara ducked under the tape and walked up to the front and inserted the key into the lock. It turned with a faint click and Atara walked in whileplacing a shield around the building.

* * *

Inside, Atara walked down the old stone steps and down another set of wooden steps until she came to the basement. Atara held out her hand and a smooth ball of fire erupted in her hand and provided light. There before her was a sarcophagus. Not just any ordinary sarcophagus, a sarcophagus that held a girl prisoner for 1300 years. A sarcophagus that was her hiding place, her despair and her hell.

Atara moved her hand slowly over her name that was engraved into the sarcophagus. Atara Di Vantorica. Celtic markings were painted and engraved into the sarcophagus top and the gothic styling gave the sarcophagus an eerie look. Atara took out the newspaper and opened the sarcophagus lid. She saw the black markings and the faint scratch markings underneath the lid. Atara looked down at her nails and remembered the pain of trying to escape. Atara threw in the newspaper and then placed the fireball on the paper. It caught fire instantly and Atara closed the lid and stepped back. The fireball extinguished and Atara placed her hands out in front of her and concentrated. Heatwaves penetrated through the metal making it melt and allowing the flame to lick it up. A strong stench of metal rose up in Atara's nose but she continued on until flames shot out of different ends of the sarcophagus. Atara dug the key out of her pocket and chucked it into the flames as well.

Atara turned and headed up the steps as the flames danced not only on the sarcophagus, but also the building. She walked calmly out of the building as it caught fire quickly and soon billowed smoke from windows. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but Atara ignored them. She continued to walk away from the burning building, away from Balthazar, away from her past.

* * *

A/N: _A many thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and favorited. Thanxs for all of your support. Spitfire47_


End file.
